new world
by xAwAkEnEdxGoDx
Summary: suck at summaries
1. introduction(1)

_**Hi readers this is my first story ever so go easy on me flame if u want it will only make me better and let me shut up now and yeah oki :P**_

Dialogue:

Talking "ninja"

Thinking- "Ninja"

Authors Notes- _**Ninja**_

Disclamer: I do not own fairy tale because if I did it woud have my oc in it

Now on whit chapter 1: Prologue

It was early summer.

Sakamaki Izayoi was enjoying the sweet fragrance of early summer at the riverbank. Admiring the sun, he muttered to himself "Ah, found a dark spot. Maybe the sun really is entering a glacial period."

His motto was "The heavens did not create man above myself" and seems to have preferred global warming to global cooling.

He had no inclination to go to school, so instead he tried to think of ways to play around at the riverbank while still wearing a uniform but all he could think of were embarrassing ones if seen by strangers. If he were to be seen by someone he knew, they would point a finger at his back afterwards for sure.

"There's gotta be something fun going on."

Taking off his headphones, he heard the voices of a group of delinquents standing around wearing long coats with "Fighting Spirit" written on them. In the middle, there was a boy being beaten up by them, forced to kneel and apologize.

"Hey, this is terrific, this guy is really crying. Disgusting, let's throw him into the river to get him clean."

"Then let's make him jump in butt naked, with both his hands and legs tied up!"

"He..l..p.!"

The boy was trembling in a squatting position. Sakamaki Izayoi slowly sat up and started talking to the group that was still kicking and hitting the boy a few dozen meters away.

"Aaah, I'm bored. Really bored. If I could sell my boredom, I'm confident I could make a living. Hey, dumb looking fools over there, how about you provide me some entertainment and I will reward you with a nice long-term vacation at the hospital."

"Come on, take off your clothes fast and jump into the river already!"

"Let's at least tie his hands together. As long as his legs are free, he won't die."

"Help me... Help me …... Help me …..."

There was no reaction to Sakamaki Izayoi's words. It was to be expected.

He didn't yell at them, just speaking as if to someone right beside him. There was no way his words could have reached them; they just got carried away by the wind instead. Because of the beating he took, the boy's face was quite unsightly, being covered in dirt, tears and nasal fluids.

"..."

Sakamaki Izayoi stood up without saying a word.

He picked up a few palm sized stones from the ground, then started throwing them while yelling,

"Let me in on the fun too!"

The impacting stone blew away the whole riverside. Not a figure of speech. No need for rectification.

Exactly as described, the stone was flying at the stupidly high speed of the Third Cosmic Velocity[1], and with a thunderous roar and huge cloud of dust blew away the delinquents, the boy, and the riverside alike.

"Arghh!"

"It-, it's Sakamaki Izayoi! Everyone run for it!"

"He-, Help..."

"I'll keep 'em coming!"

The stones kept flying accompanied by a resounding laughter, leaving craters after impact, just like a bombardment would. The delinquents and the bullied boy both ran away terrified.

Just to be clear, Sakamaki Izayoi didn't throw those stones to save that boy.

"Crush the strong, crush the weak" was also one of his mottoes.

"Haha! Pathetic, pathetic! Is 'Fighting Spirit' only on the back of your coats?"

Sakamaki Izayoi was holding his stomach laughing, while watching them run away. He kept rolling about with laughter and stamping his feet on the ground.

The only sound remaining in the area was the sound of his laughter. There was no one else around, so when Izayoi stopped laughing, the area became quiet.

No sign of anyone else near the riverbank. The boys and girls his age are probably having lunch in school right around this time.

Sakamaki Izayoi stood up silently.

"...Boring."

He said, expressing his deepest feelings. He only found the scene of the delinquents and the boy running away ironic, he did not get any real enjoyment out of it. He laughed loudly, but it was just for show. It was far from real fun. Sakamaki Izayoi let his feelings of emptiness go with a deep sigh, and turned his back on the riverside.

"...Hm?"

Woosh. At the same time he started to move, a strong sideways wind started blowing. A sealed letter was dancing in the wind and - after following a very unnatural trajectory - it delivered itself into Izayoi's bag, like a thread through the eye of a needle.

"...What the hell was that?"

He took out the mysterious letter.

The recipient's name was written neatly on the envelope as such: "To Sakamaki Izayoi-dono."

**(A/N same time different world)**

The garden was noisy from the loud chirping of cicadas.

"Enough of this. Silence!" yelled Kudou Asuka towards the garden.

Sudden silence.

The crowd of cicadas stopped chirping at the same time like it was rehearsed beforehand. It seems the words of the Kudou Family's Ojou-sama were more important to them than their courting activities.

Without even finding this odd, she continued strutting through the well maintained mansion's corridors in a fast pace. She wondered why even though this place belongs to one of the 5 biggest conglomerates in Japan, it didn't have air conditioning in the hallways.

She stormed into her room, while wiping the glistening sweat off of her hair. She made sure to lock the door and then threw herself on the bed, which caused it to shake from the momentum. But it seems that she wasn't satisfied with just that, so she made herself bounce one more time.

"Relatives are having a meeting about the dismantling of the conglomerate? I did not expect that they would call me to the farthest corner of Japan for a reason like that."

To put an end to a meeting that was going on for months already, she was dragged before the Head of the family. The family Head was already bedridden, but his authoritative voice was still widely feared and respected.

She was speechless when the relatives came to her pleading "Please, do something about him!", asking a barely 15 years old girl to resolve the situation.

The still dumbstruck Kudou Asuka traveled to the family Head's mansion and said to him only one short sentence.

"Stop complaining and cooperate with the dismantling of the conglomerate!"

"Understood."

He agreed without even a small complaint. All of it didn't even take 10 seconds. It couldn't even be called a meeting anymore at that point.

Without waiting to see if that really led to a real conclusion, she immediately turned around and left the mansion. Even the relatives who were expecting this outcome could only doubt their eyes and ears.

As the relatives put it, everything that the Kudou family's young lady says will happen without fail. It's not like there is a law or rule about it, simply anything she says will happen just like that. They claim it to be a powerful suggestion, hypnotism, and even brainwashing, but she didn't agree with any of them. She just says what she thinks out loud.

No one can go against the flow of the current society, so there was no choice but to dismantle the conglomerate. She tried reassuring herself with these thoughts.

"...Ludicrous, even against that Ojii-sama, this is all it took. It is laughable, really."

She grasped the bed sheet tightly, while still laying face down. That was the thing that really bothered her. Relationships where the only answers you can get are "Yes" are plain and without substance. To put it simply, she could only build meaningless relationships and Kudou Asuka was tired of those meaningless relationships.

"...It is hot. What is it with this humidity?"

This dress is the greatest problem of all, should I just leave the hair ribbon and change the rest?

Asuka's eyes wandered around the room, suddenly fixating on a suspicious sealed envelope that was left on the desk.

The following was written on the envelope: "To Kudou Asuka-dono."

"...?"

Asuka tilted her head.

She immediately glanced at all the possible entrances, the door, the window and the secret emergency escape route, but all were locked and none of them showed any signs of entry. At that moment, knocking on the door and a maid's voice could be heard.

"Asuka Ojou-sama, I brought some refreshment-"

"You there, did someone enter my room while I was gone?"

"? Only Ojou-sama has the key to this room, therefore no one could have entered this room."

"Right... that is true. It is fine. You can leave now."

The maid bowed politely and then left the room. Kudou Asuka rechecked all the possible entrances, but none of them had any trace that it had been used. Which meant it was impossible to leave that envelope in this room.

"...Fufu. I do not know who you are, but sealed room letter instead of sealed room murder, I like your style."

She even forgot about the blazing heat and for the first time in a long time, a smile appeared on her face. She joyfully broke the seal on the envelope.

**(A/N same time different world)**

The autumn rains had ceased and the momiji leaves started falling. Sascha Was making preparations in her room to go sightseeing before the falling leaves lost their color. She was preparing to put her kimono on, when a calico cat ran to her feet.

"So-Something very strange happened You Ojou-chan! A letter addressed to you fell from the sky!"

"...From the sky?"

For your information, the cat was just a regular cat. The one special in some way was not the cat, but Kasukabe Sascha. The calico cat pushed the letter into her hands while trying to climb up to her shoulders.

"Don't misunderstand, Ojou! I am not kidding at all! This letter really fell from the sky!"

The calico cat sounded like he was making excuses, so she gently patted his head and lifted him up while showing a slight smile.

"I believe you. You're telling the truth." She said smiling gently.

Her tone was calm and soothing. The cat calmed down for a moment, but then became very interested in the contents of the envelope, so he started looking pleadingly at her.

"Ojou, please open it already, I will lose all my fur from anticipation."

"After I get back."

Sascha then put the cat and the letter down and continued putting her kimono on. But the curious cat could not leave it at that. Once again he tried to climb up her clothes with his claws open, saying "Ojou~! Let's read it now~ ! Don't bother with this kimono now, after this-"

Ripp! The unpleasant sound of fabric tearing could be heard. She looked down fearing what she might see, and in fact on the side of the kimono all the way down was a long tear.

"..."

"O-Ojou...!"

Kasukabe You was just standing there struck with grief. It was a scarlet colored long sleeved kimono, with momiji leaves as decoration. This one was her favorite. This kimono was a seasonal wear, so if she can't wear it this time around, she wouldn't be able to till next year. By the looks of the tear, it would take quite some time before it's repaired.

...It's a real shame. She didn't know how to express it.

"O-Ojou... , I was- I was just...!"

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Can't do anything about it now." She let out a sigh and smiled somewhat bitterly at the calico cat.

Sascha then changed back to her normal clothing, a sleeveless jacket and shorts. Then she took off her hairpin, and broke the seal on the letter brought by the calico cat.

"What is it?"

"..."

After breaking the seal on the envelope that fell from the sky, she stared at the letter for a long time. The curious cat climbed up her shoulders and started reading the contents.

"Boys and girls with wondrous talents and much distress, I address thee! If you strive to test your Gifts, then cast aside your friends, your possessions, your world, and come to our **Little Garden**"

"Wha-?"

"Kya-!"

The scenery changed before their eyes without any transition. Suddenly they found themselves 4000 meters up in the air. Even while suffering from the pressure of falling, they all had similar thoughts about the situation and said mostly the same words.

"Where the hell is this?!"

An Entirely foreign scenery unfolded before their eyes. At the horizon, a steep fall could be seen presenting an abrupt ending to the world. Under them was an unknown fully covered city, so huge it confused their sense of scale.

The world before their eyes was an entirely different world.

**(A/N this part is in the same world but at a different place)**

"Did the summoning go well, Kuro Usagi?"

"It seems so, Jin-bocchan." Kuro Usagi answered while shrugging her sholders in a restful manner . She had rabbit ears and looked around 15-16 years old. The small boy next to her let out a sigh. He was wearing a large robe, which was very unfitting for his small stature.

Kuro Usagi, who was wearing a suggestive mini skirt and garter stockings on her beautiful legs, touched her index finger to her lips, and assumed a cutesy pose; adding:

"Well, we will have to wait and see how it turns out. Nothing good comes from being pessimistic. We just have to emphasize how fun this place looks on the surface. It would be the easiest confessing on the first meeting that "Our Community is on the brink of total destruction", but that will only cause them to be wary about joining us."

Kuro Usagi explained flinging her arms about in the process.

The reluctant boy listened, with quickly changing facial expressions, but in the end he nodded in approval.

"Sorry I leave everything to you, but can I ask you to pick them up?"

"Leave it to me!"

Kuro Usagi suddenly jumped out of the chair.

When she touched the workshop's door, the young boy spoke to her in a concerned voice.

"Will their arrival... save our community? ...I wonder."

"Who knows? But the Host promised one thing."

She said while turning back quickly, sending her skirt aflutter, smiling mischievously as she continued.

"The Gifts they possess are of the highest class in humanity!"

(A/N back to the three newcomers)

"Ginyaaaaaaaaa! O-Ojou—!"

Falling from 4000m in the air, the four of them passed through multiple thin membranes of water that were prepared above the landing point, they fell into a small lake.

"Kya!—"

"Wa!—"

They landed in the water with a loud splash. As the water membranes slowed their fall enough, the three of them landed safely, but the calico cat that fell with Sascha didn't have it that easy. She embraced the cat and pulled him to the surface in a hurry.

"...Are you alright?" Sascha asked

"I thouht I bwas ghonna die...!"

The cat couldn't speak properly yet, but she was relieved he was all right.

In the meantime the other two quickly reached the shore while spouting curses all over.

"I-I cannot believe it! To think they would pull me out without saying a word and on top of that, drop me from the sky!"Asuka said as she started to dry her clothes off

"Same here; dammit! Depending on the situation, it could have been Game Over on the spot. It would have been better if they summoned us inside a rock or something at least."

"...But if it is inside a rock, you cannot move, can you?"

"No problem for me."

"I see. Quite selfish of you."

The two of them turned their back on each other with a "Hmpf", and started wringing the water out of their clothes. Behind them, Sascha climbed out of the lake to the shore. Following the other two's example, she started squeezing the water out of her clothes. Next to her, the calico cat shook his whole body spraying water everywhere.

While drying her clothes Sascha asked,

"Where... could this be?"

"No idea. Well, there was something that looked like the end of the world, maybe we're on the back of some huge turtle?"

Izayoi answered

One thing was for sure, it was a place they knew nothing of.

After Izayoi deemed his clothes dry enough, he brushed a stubborn lock of hair aside and asked,

"There is probably no mistake, but just to make sure, I'll ask you anyway. Did you guys also get a strange letter?"

"That is right, but first of all; do not address me that way. My name is Kudou Asuka. Pay attention to that from now on. Next, you there holding that cat, your name is?"

".kasukabe Sascha The Same situation as you."

"I see. Let us get along from now on, Kasukabe-san. As Asuka started to look at the Blondie she asked

"You the dangerous unrefined looking guy would be?"

"I have to thank you for that wonderfully antagonistic introduction of yours as you can see I'm dangerous unrefined and the names, Sakamaki Izayoi. Im also crude vicious and hedonistic, I'm the worst type of person there is so I recommend reading al the warning labels before taking that attitude when your dealing with me missy" izayoi replied as he winked

"I see. If you give me Handling Instructions I will think about it, Izayoi-kun."

"Haha, are you serious? I will make one, so be prepared for it, Ojou-sama."

Sakamaki Izayoi laughing cheerfully.

Kudou Asuka turning away haughtily.

While Kasukabe Sascha was watching indifferently.

Watching them from the shadows Kuro Usagi was thinking.

(Uwaa, all of them seems like problem children!)

Well, she summoned them, but... she really can't imagine them working together. She let out a melancholic sigh.

Izayoi started getting irritated.

"So, It's all dandy that we got summoned, but why isn't there anyone around? In this situation shouldn't there be someone explaining about that 'Little Garden' that was written in that invitation?"

"Indeed. Without any explanation, there is not much meaning to leaving this place."

"...I doubt that being overly calm in this situation is for the best either."

(Honestly!), Kuro Usagi retorted silently.

If they would panic a bit more it would be easier to just jump out, but if they're this calm and collected, it's hard to find the appropriate timing for it.

(Well, no use thinking about it more than this. I just have to make up my mind before the situation gets even more awkward.)

Hearing each of them express their dissatisfaction, Kuro Usagi almost got cold feet, but she persevered.

All of a sudden Izayoi took a deep breath and while exhaling said.

"I guess there is no other choice than to ask that one lurking over there."

In the shadows, Kuro Usagi's heart jumped as if grabbed by someone. Their eyes all gathered around Kuro Usagi's hiding place.

"Oh, you noticed too?"

"Of course. I'm undefeated in hide-and-seek."

"If they stand upwind, I know even if I don't want to."

"Ooh, you are an interesting one."

Said Izayoi laughing, but his eyes did not seem happy.

In retaliation of the unreasonable assembly they suffered, they turned a cold and menacing gaze towards Kuro Usagi. This made her hesitate for a moment.

"Do-Don't, three of you. If you look at me with a wolf-like expression, I'll die. Ee..., Ee... . From ancient times, loneliness and wolves are rabbits' natural enemies. So on account of Kuro Usagi's weak heart, I would be happy if you would hear me out peacefully."

"I refuse!"

"Denied."

"I have to decline."

"Ahaha, not leaving me any time to say anything." Kuro Usagi said while she was standing there defeated, still observing the three of them intently.

(They've got guts, that's a plus. To be able to say NO in this situation is quite something. Well, being hard to handle does seem to be one of their flaws.)

Kuro Usagi was acting like she was just fooling around, but she was thinking calmly on how to interact with the three of them.

Unexpectedly Kasukabe You appeared next to her and grabbed hold of one of Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears at the base.

"Ei?"

"Fugya!"

And pulled it with full force.

"Wa-Wait a second! If it's only touching I would let you do it without a word, but I didn't think you would try to pull Kuro Usagi's lovely ears off on our first meeting! What are you thinking!?"

"Sating my curiosity." Sascha said while pulling her ears a little more

"You can't do everything you please!"

"Ooh, these rabbit ears are real?"

This time Izayoi pulled on one of them from the right."...Well then, me as well." He said

"Wa-Wait a momen-" black rabiit tried to say but This time Asuka did the same from the left. Kuro Usagi's ears got pulled in both directions simultaneously and her inarticulate scream could be heard far and wide

**(A/N an hour later)**

"…Un-Unbelievable. To think it would take a whole hour for you to start listening to me... This must be how it feels to be the teacher of a class full of problem children."

"Just start it already."

Kuro Usagi with almost tears in her eyes, finally managed to get them to listen to what she had to say. The three of them sat down before her and turned some of their attention towards her.

Kuro Usagi pulled herself together, cleared her throat, spread her arms and started speaking.

"Is it really alright to start, you three? I will start! I will start right now! Welcome to the world of Little Garden. We summoned the three of you to grant you the privilege to take part in the Gift Games, in which only those with Gifts of their own could participate."

"Gift Games?" they asked out loud

"Indeed! You probably noticed, but none of you are ordinary humans. Those extraordinary abilities you possess are blessings you could have received from various deities, demons, spirits, and stars. Gift Games are events for those with Gifts to compete with each other. And lastly, Little Garden is a world, that was created solely for purpose of those powerful Gift bearers to enjoy and reside in."

Kuro usagi Emphasized the appeal of Little Garden.

Asuka put her hand up to indicate she had questions.

"I will start with basic questions if that is acceptable. First of all, who are that 'we' you mentioned?"

"Yes! Gift bearers summoned from another world must join one of the many Communities of Little Garden to thrive."

"No way." Asuka said

"You must join one! Moreover, the winner of a Gift Game gets the prize provided by the Host. It's a really simple system."

"Who is the Host?"

"They could be all manner of individuals. There are Games held by deities with too much free time, with the purpose of testing mortals, and there are ones that are self-organized by various Communities so they can demonstrate their superiority. As a distinguishing feature, the former usually does not restrict who can participate. But to be expected from deities, those games can be brutal and extremely difficult, with no guarantee of survival. However, the rewards are exceptional. It depends on the Host, but there is a chance you will be able to obtain a new Gift. As for the latter, you need to provide something to use as a Chip in exchange for the right to participate. The rule is, if all the participants are defeated, all the Chips will belong to the Host Community."

"The latter is quite crude. What can be used as a Chip?"

"That also can be a great variety of things. Money and goods, land, rights, honor, people... And it is possible to bet the Gifts themselves. If you obtain a new talent from someone, it becomes feasible to take part in even higher level Gift Games. However naturally, if you lose a Gift Game with your Gift on the line you will also lose your ability."

There was a dark shadow underneath Kuro Usagi's charming smile. Her smile could be taken as a provocation, so Asuka asked the next question in a similar tone.

"I see. Then it is alright if I ask one last question?"

"By all means, by all means "

"How can someone start the Game itself?"

"If we exclude the Games between Communities, then all you have to do is sign up before the registration deadline of each Gift Game. Shopping districts and shops organize small scale Gift Games, which you can participate in if you please."

Asuka raised an eyebrow after hearing Kuro Usagi's words.

"Then is it correct to think of Gift Games as the law itself in this world?"

"Oh?" Thought the surprised Kuro Usagi.

"Fufun. You are quite quick on the uptake. But I'm afraid that is only 80% correct, and 20% mistaken. Theft and robbery are prohibited in our world too and exchange of goods via currency is present also. Crimes committed by the use of Gifts are preposterous! Those criminals will be punished thoroughly! However, the essences of Gift Games are just the opposite! There, the winning party will attain everything. It is possible to take the merchandise without payment if you are able to clear the winning conditions set by the shop for instance."

"I see. It seems barbaric somehow."

"You are quite right, but the Host bears all the responsibilities regarding it's own Gift Games. In other words those cowards who don't want their possessions taken should not even partake in such events."

It seemed like Kuro Usagi finished explaining the basics, and now she pulled out a sealed envelope.

"Now then, since it was me who requested your summoning to this world, I have a duty to answer all questions you might have regarding the world of Little Garden. However, it would take too much time right now to explain everything, and as ally candidates, we cannot avoid exposing you to the outside world for long. So if it's alright with you, we could continue this conversation at our Community."

"Wait a minute! I haven't asked any questions yet."

Izayoi who was only listening until now, stood up, raising his powerful voice. When Kuro Usagi noticed that his smile that seemed like it was carved on his face was gone, she asked back while staying on guard.

"...What question would it be? About the rules? About the game itself?"

"That doesn't matter. I couldn't care less about that, Kuro Usagi. Even if we make you recite all the rules, nothing would change. It's a revolutionary's job to change the rules of the world, not a player's. The only thing I want to ask you… is about that letter we got."

Izayoi took his eyes off of Kuro Usagi, ran his eyes over the other two, and finally rested his gaze on the city covered by an enormous shroud.

He only asked one thing with a glance that looked down on everything.

"Is this world... fun?"

"..."

The other two were waiting for the answer silently. In the letter they received, it was written as such: "Cast aside your family, your friends, your possessions, your whole world, and come to our Little Garden."

The most important question right now for them was whether or not there is a fitting compensation for their sacrifices.

"...YES! Gift Game is a devil's game for those who transcended the limits of humanity. The world of Little Garden is much more fun than other worlds, I personally guarantee it! "

**(A/N thirty minutes later)**

A group of children were playing around in front of the stairs leading to the interior of Little Garden.

"Jin~ Jin~ Jin~! Why isn't Kuro Usa-neechan back already?"

"We already waited 2 hours in vain! I'm tired of this..."

The group of friends all started voicing their dissatisfaction, so Jin said with a slightly bitter smile:

"...Looks like it. All of you can go home now. I will wait for our new allies here."

Jin, the boy with unique characteristics - curly hair and an oversized robe - instructed the children gathering around him to go ahead and return home.

"Then we'll go home~. It's tough being a leader, but still do your best Jin~!"

"If it's alright to go back, then tell us sooner! My legs are like a wooden stick!"

"I'm hungry. Is it alright to eat dinner without waiting for you?"

"Yeah. But don't stay up late even if we don't come back in time!"

The children started making their way home with a cheerful noise.

Jin sat down on the stone stairway.

As a way to pass his free time now that he was alone, he directed his gaze absent-mindedly to the people passing through the gate.

(I heard the countries created outside Little Garden became more active recently, but since this Peribed Avenue faces the [Edge of the World] there is not much going on...)

In Little Garden, the term [Country] was commonly used to speak about extremely large communities.

There is a clearly defined [Edge of the World] for the world of Little Garden, but they say that in the size of the surface area, it rivals a sun.

There is no way that much natural resource and abundant land would be left undeveloped.

The talented gather people and create a country, but at the same time there are many of those who does not possess any talent that start living outside the veiled city of Little Garden.

Races like Dragon-kind, Demon-kind, Mythical Beasts and Spirits all have large-scale settlements outside the walls of Little Garden.

People with Gifts can gain strength in these cities outside Little Garden, then use those newly gained powers to once again participate in Gift Games inside of Little Garden.

(If people from the other worlds turn out to be useless, we may have to leave Little Garden and find a place to live on the outside)

Jin placed all his hopes and expectations on those new allies. Because a powerless Community can't organize Gift Games as a Host and can't participate and win in others either.

Declined to a state where it can't even support itself. That means a Community's demise.

Currently, for certain reasons Jin's Community - except for Kuro Usagi - were only comprised of children below his age.

Leaving behind the land they lived on since they were born and setting out for an aimless journey was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Jin-bocchan! I've brought new people~!"

Jin raised his head. Kuro Usagi and two other young ladies were walking on the road leading to the Outer Gate.

"Welcome back Kuro Usagi. Those two young ladies there?"jin asked

"Yes indeed! These three..."

Kuro Usagi turned her head around suddenly, and then promptly froze on the spot.

"...E, What? Wasn't there another one? A gentleman with fairly evil looking eyes, very bad mouth and a "I'm a problem child" aura emanating from his whole body."

"Ah, Izayoi-kun? He said "I'm going to take a look at the end of the world and be right back!" and ran away in that direction."

In that direction.

Where she pointed was where they saw the steep cliffside from 4000m up in the air.

Standing dumbfounded in the middle of the road, Kuro Usagi started questioning them with ruffled up ears.

"Why didn't you stop him!?"

"Because he said, "Don't stop me.""Asuka said while looking away

"Then why didn't you tell Kuro Usagi about it!?"

"Because he said, "Don't tell Kuro Usagi about this""

"It's a lie. It must be a lie. You just thought it would be too bothersome, right you two?"

""Un.""

Kuro Usagi fell on her knees.

She was really envious of her past self from a few hours ago, when she was still enthusiastic about the new talents' arrival.

To think that all of them would turn out to be such problem children, there must be a limit to such harassment.

In contrast to Kuro Usagi, Jin turned pale and shouted.

"Thi-This is terrible! At the [Edge of the World] there are many gods roaming around freely for the sake of Gift Games."

"Gods? "The two asked

"Ye-Yes. This term is used for beasts that possess Gifts; in particular near the [Edge of the World] there are some with powerful Gifts. Once you meet them it's over, no human can hope to oppose them!"

"Oh, that is a shame. Is it Game Over for him already?"

"Game Over before even starting a game? ... pitty."Asuka said

"This is no time to be joking around!"kuro yelled back

Jin was desperately trying to press the seriousness of the situation, but the two of them only shrugged their shoulders after getting scolded.

Kuro Usagi stood up while letting out a long sigh.

"Haa, ... Jin-bocchan. I am terribly sorry, but would it be alright for me to leave these two in your care?"

"I got it. What will you do Kuro Usagi?"

"Kuro Usagi will catch that problem child, and while I'm at it, I will make him painfully regret that he looked down on me, the one called the [Highborn of Little Garden]!"

Kuro Usagi recovered from her distress and started emanating an aura of rage from her whole body, changing her hair color from glossy light blue to light pink

Aiming for the outer gate, she jumped high in the air and ran up quickly with the help of carved statues on the side of the gate, then clinged to one of the pillars of the gate so that she was standing horizontally and said.

"We will be back in a moment! You two just enjoy yourselves and explore Little Garden a bit!"

Her light red hair was fluttering around when she launched herself from the gatepost, leaving cracks in it. Kuro Usagi leapt away with full force, dashing away like a speeding bullet, she disappeared from their line of sight in no time.

While keeping her hair down from the resulting strong gust of wind, Kudou Asuka murmured.

"... Rabbits in Little Garden can hop around quite quickly. It is truly worthy of praise."

"They are the part of Little Garden's Creator's household. She is not only strong, but possesses numerous Gifts and special authorities by being of noble birth. As long as she doesn't come across an especially powerful god, she should be alright, I think..."

Asuka responded with an absent-minded "I see", then she turned towards the concerned looking Jin and said.

"Well, Kuro Usagi said we should go ahead and explore, so let us take up on that offer and move inside Little Garden. Will you be the one to escort us?"

"Eh, ah, yes. I am Jin Russell, the leader of this Community. I only recently became 11 years old and still very inexperienced, but let's get along from now on. Your names are?"

"I am Kudou Asuka, and the one holding the cat is,"

"Kasukabe Sascha ."

After introducing themselves Jin, Asuka and Sascha bowed in turn.

"Then let us proceed inside Little Garden. Let me see... How about we have a talk over a light meal?"

Asuka took Jin's hand and started passing through the Outer Gate with a cheerful smile.

In that moment, the four of them were engulfed in radiant light.

They saw enormous buildings as far the eye could see and the veil covering the city.

"O-Ojou! Even though we should've entered a shrouded city, we can see the sun!"

"...Seems like it. But we didn't see into Little Garden from the outside."

From high up in the air they could not see the streets and buildings below the cover of the city.

Nonetheless now the sun is apparent on the sky of the city.

Looking at the city with buildings reaching for the sky, they tilted their head in confusion.

"The shroud covering Little Garden becomes see-through from the inside. It was originally placed there for the protection of species that can't take sunlight directly."

While gazing at the blue sky, Asuka raised an eyebrow and remarked with an ironic tone.

"That is a very interesting story. Could vampires be living in this city?"

"Well..., they do."

"...I see..."

Asuka put on a mixed expression.

She didn't know what kind of lives those real vampires led, but she didn't think they would live in the same city with everyone.

The calico cat slid down from You's arms and started admiring the view of the Fountain Plaza.

"Still though... The air really feels different here than in other human settlements I know. It's as clear as the air deep in the mountains after the morning fog clears up. Look! That sculpture in the fountain is really well made! If Ojou's father could see it, he would be delighted for sure."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Oh, did you say something?"

"...Nothing."

You replied with a tone very different from the gentle way she spoke with the calico cat.

Asuka didn't pursue her strange behaviour further, rather she turned her gaze towards the crowded Fountain Plaza.

Near the fountain there were a number of elegant and stylish sidewalk cafes.

"Is there one you recommend?"

"I-I'm sorry. I left the arrangements to Kuro Usagi... Please choose any one you like."

"That is quite generous of you."

Finally they sat down at a cafe bearing the flag of [Six Scars]. From inside the shop, a cat-eared young girl quickly appeared to take their orders.

"Welcome! What can I get you?"

"Let me see...Two black tea and a cup of green tea. As for a light meal...this... and that."

"And a nekomanma!"

"Yes yes. So three tea sets and a nekomanma."

Hm...? Asuka and Jin tilted their heads in confusion. But the one who was even more surprised was Kasukabe You. With eyes like she was experiencing something beyond belief, she asked the waitress.

"You can understand what calico cat is saying?"

"Of course I do~, I belong to the feline race. This gentleman has very charming fur for his age, so I'll give you a bit of an extra service~."

"Your ears are pretty too and have nicely bent tail, Nee-chan. The next chance I get, I will come again for a bite."

"Oh mister, you're such a sweet talker "

The cat-eared young girl returned to the shop, swinging her tail back and forth on the way.

After watching her go back inside the shop, You started to pat the calico cat with a happy smile.

"...Little Garden is an amazing place, isn't it calico cat? There is someone else who can understand what you say other than me."

"I'm happy for you, Ojou."

"Wai-Wait a second. Perhaps you can converse with cats?" Asked Asuka with an unusually flustered voice.

In response, You nodded a little.

Jin was also fascinated and started asking questions.

"Can you also communicate with other species, not just cats?"

"Yeah. If it's alive, then I can talk with it."

"That sounds wonderful. Then you can even talk with those wild birds flying around?"

"Yeah, I probably ... can. The only birds I spoke with were sparrow, heron and cuckoo..., but I could talk with a penguin so it should be no problem."

"Penguin!?"

"U-Un. I've met one at the Aquarium. I'm also friends with dolphins."

As if interrupting You, Asuka and Jin raised their voice. Both of them were surprised by the same thing.

There should be plenty of chances for one to meet wild birds, but to think she had the opportunity to talk to a penguin!

"Bu-But if it's really possible for you to talk with every kind of species, then it's a very reassuring Gift to have. Here in Little Garden, the gap in understanding with Mythical Beasts is very wide."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Some of the feline race and those who belong to a deity's household, like rabbits, are given an ability to communicate with other races, but Mythical Beasts are a whole independent species. It's common knowledge that if you are not of the same species or possess a suitable Gift, then it is very difficult to reach an understanding. Even Kuro Usagi who is the part of the household of Little Garden's Creator should not be able to communicate with every species."

"I see...Kasukabe-san has a wonderful ability, I am a bit jealous."

Once smiled upon, You scratched her face nervously. In contrast Asuka whispered with a melancholic voice and expression. You and Asuka only met a few hours ago for the first time, but You could already tell that Asuka's current expression doesn't seem like her.

"Kudou-san-"

"Just call me Asuka. Nice to meet you once again."

"Ah, ok. What kind of ability do you have, Asuka?"

"Mine? My power is ... well, just terrible. Because-"

"Oyaa? Isn't it the leader of that insignificant [John Doe] Community from the East Block, Jin-kun himself. Kuro Usagi isn't here to babysit you today?"

A disrespectful and prudish voice called to Jin.

Behind his back was a strange man, over 2m tall and dressed in a colorful tuxedo. Unfortunately, really unfortunately, that strange man was someone Jin was familiar with.

Jin replied with a frown on his face.

"Our Community is called [No Name], Galdo Gasper from [Fores Garo]."

"Shut up you nameless. I heard you summoned new talents. It's shocking how you were able to keep your Community together in such a hideous state with its pride lost along with its [Name] and [Emblem]... Don't you think so, ladies?"

The bulky man named Galdo dressed in a colorful tuxedo, boldly sat down on the free chair at their table. Asuka and You smiled at him from courtesy, but at the same time they responded to his rude manner with a cold attitude.

"I am sorry, but if you wish to sit among us, would you care to introduce yourself before you start a conversation, as etiquette dictates."

"Oops, I'm sorry. I'm affiliated with a Community called [666 Beasts] that resides in the Upper Echelons of Little Garden."

"A disorderly mob."

"I'm the leader of - Hey, wait a minute! What disorderly mob, you brat!"

After hearing Jin's remark, Galdo raised his voice, and at the same time his face changed greatly. His mouth ripped open till the base of his ears, and predator like fangs and wide open eyes were directed at Jin with intense hate.

"Watch your mouth, kid. I'm known as a gentleman, but there are things even I can't pretend not to hear."

"In your times as the guardian of the forest, you would have taken a proper attitude towards us. Now you only look like a beast that lays waste to this neighborhood of Outer Gate number 2105380."

"Ha-, you are no different from a ghost clinging to the glorious past yourself. Do you even understand what kind of situation your Community is in?"

"There. Wait just a moment."

Asuka raised her hand to interrupt the bickering two.

"I do not understand the situation, but I clearly see that you two are on bad terms with each other. I would like to ask a few questions with that in mind."

Asuka sent an icy stare. However the target of her gaze was not Galdo Gasper, but-

"Ne, Jin-kun. Would you like to explain to us what Galdo-san might mean by pointing out our Community's current situation?"

"Tha-That is..."

Jin was at a loss for words. That time, he realized he made a huge mistake. It was about what he and Kuro Usagi wanted to hide.

Asuka did not miss his troubled expression, and pressed for answers.

"You introduced yourself as the leader of this Community. In that case, like Kuro Usagi, it should be your duty to explain to your newly summoned comrades what Communities are. Am I mistaken?"

Her asking voice was quiet, but her questions were assaulting Jin like a sharp knife.

Watching this scene, Galdo Gasper returned his beast-like face to its human form, then he said in a subdued tone and smile with hidden meaning.

"Lady, it's just as you said. Explaining the rules of the world of Little Garden to newly summoned comrades is his natural duty. But of course he doesn't want to. If you allow me, the leader of [Fores Garo], I will objectively explain the importance of Communities and the situation of the Community [No Name], this brat- I mean Jin Russell is leading."

Asuka once again looked at Jin with a suspicious expression. He was still sitting there with his eyes cast down in silence.

"Might as well. Please do so."

"I certainly will. Firstly, Community is a general term, used for organizations founded by a number of individuals. Its form is different among different species. Humans use words as Family, Organization and Country in reference to them while Mythical Beasts call it [Horde]."

"I know that much."

"Yes, just making sure. For a Community to be active within Little Garden it needs to have a [Name] and an [Emblem]. Particularly important is the [Emblem] that is used to indicate the territory of a Community. This shop has a large flag too, floating up there. That one is also that."

Galdo pointed out the flag depicting the emblem of [Six Scars] hanging from the roof of the sidewalk cafe.

"That emblem, made up of six scar marks, indicates that this shop is within the territory of the Community that manages it. If you wish to expand your Community, then you can bet that [Emblem] against another Community in a [Gift Game] you both agreed to. In fact, I expanded my Community using this exact method."

Galdo Gasper boastingly points to his [Emblem] engraved on his colorful tuxedo.

His emblem was made with a tiger stripe pattern. You and Asuka looking around the plaza saw stores and buildings decorated with the same pattern.

"If that pattern indicates the territory of a Community... Then is it correct to assume you are almost entirely in control of this neighborhood?"

"Indeed. Sadly the headquarters of the Community managing this shop is situated in the South Block so we can't make a move, but the rest of the active mid-class Communities around Outer Gate number 2105380 are all under my rule. The rest are roughly those with headquarters in different Blocks or higher Levels, ... And those that aren't even worth the effort to take over.", laughed Galdo sarcastically.

Jin was still grasping his robe tightly with eyes cast down.

"Now then, from now on are the problems with your Community, Ladies. To tell the truth ... the Community you now belong to was the greatest Community in this East Block until a few years ago."

"Hoh, how unexpected."

"Even though the leader was different then. It seems he was an excellent man, much superior to this Jin-kun now. Their scores with Gift Games were the best among humanity, they were the most powerful Community here in the East Block, they say."

After that Galdo suddenly started speaking in a bored tone. The one with the greatest Community right now was him, so this story must have been of no concern to him at all.

"In this Little Garden that is divided into West, East, North and South Blocks, beside the East Block he had deep relations with the core Communities of the North and South Block. Really, I'm telling the truth, ... Even though I detest Jin, that was really something. He earned the approval of the Mythical Beasts of the South and the Man-eating Monsters of the North, and even had connections with the Upper Echelons of Little Garden. So impressive I could almost even admire him... Well, the previous leader anyway."

"..."

"The Community achieved grandeur unheard of among the Communities founded by humans, but ...! They caught the attention of someone you don't want to make an enemy of. In the end they were forced to participate in a Gift Game and were annihilated in a single night, by the worst calamity in this world of Little Garden that is governed by Gift Games."

"Calamity?"

Asuka and sachra asked back in unison.

It sounded very unreal that an organization that extensive could be destroyed by a simple natural disaster.

"This is not a metaphor, Ladies. They are the single biggest and worst disaster in Little Garden. ...The ones commonly called a [Demon Lord]"

From high up in the air they could not see the streets and buildings below the cover of the city.

Nonetheless now the sun is apparent on the sky of the city.

Looking at the city with buildings reaching for the sky, they tilted their head in confusion.

"The shroud covering Little Garden becomes see-through from the inside. It was originally placed there for the protection of species that can't take sunlight directly."

While gazing at the blue sky, Asuka raised an eyebrow and remarked with an ironic tone.

"That is a very interesting story. Could vampires be living in this city?"

"Well..., they do."

"...I see..."

Asuka put on a mixed expression.

She didn't know what kind of lives those real vampires led, but she didn't think they would live in the same city with everyone.

The calico cat slid down from You's arms and started admiring the view of the Fountain Plaza.

"Still though... The air really feels different here than in other human settlements I know. It's as clear as the air deep in the mountains after the morning fog clears up. Look! That sculpture in the fountain is really well made! If Ojou's father could see it, he would be delighted for sure."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Oh, did you say something?"

"...Nothing."

You replied with a tone very different from the gentle way she spoke with the calico cat.

Asuka didn't pursue her strange behaviour further, rather she turned her gaze towards the crowded Fountain Plaza.

Near the fountain there were a number of elegant and stylish sidewalk cafes.

"Is there one you recommend?"

"I-I'm sorry. I left the arrangements to Kuro Usagi... Please choose any one you like."

"That is quite generous of you."

Finally they sat down at a cafe bearing the flag of [Six Scars]. From inside the shop, a cat-eared young girl quickly appeared to take their orders.

"Welcome! What can I get you?"

"Let me see...Two black tea and a cup of green tea. As for a light meal...this... and that."

"And a nekomanma!"

"Yes yes. So three tea sets and a nekomanma."

Hm...? Asuka and Jin tilted their heads in confusion. But the one who was even more surprised was Kasukabe You. With eyes like she was experiencing something beyond belief, she asked the waitress.

"You can understand what calico cat is saying?"

"Of course I do~, I belong to the feline race. This gentleman has very charming fur for his age, so I'll give you a bit of an extra service~."

"Your ears are pretty too and have nicely bent tail, Nee-chan. The next chance I get, I will come again for a bite."

"Oh mister, you're such a sweet talker "

The cat-eared young girl returned to the shop, swinging her tail back and forth on the way.

After watching her go back inside the shop, You started to pat the calico cat with a happy smile.

"...Little Garden is an amazing place, isn't it calico cat? There is someone else who can understand what you say other than me."

"I'm happy for you, Ojou."

"Wai-Wait a second. Perhaps you can converse with cats?" Asked Asuka with an unusually flustered voice.

In response, You nodded a little.

Jin was also fascinated and started asking questions.

"Can you also communicate with other species, not just cats?"

"Yeah. If it's alive, then I can talk with it."

"That sounds wonderful. Then you can even talk with those wild birds flying around?"

"Yeah, I probably ... can. The only birds I spoke with were sparrow, heron and cuckoo..., but I could talk with a penguin so it should be no problem."

"Penguin!?"

"U-Un. I've met one at the Aquarium. I'm also friends with dolphins."

As if interrupting You, Asuka and Jin raised their voice. Both of them were surprised by the same thing.

There should be plenty of chances for one to meet wild birds, but to think she had the opportunity to talk to a penguin!

"Bu-But if it's really possible for you to talk with every kind of species, then it's a very reassuring Gift to have. Here in Little Garden, the gap in understanding with Mythical Beasts is very wide."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Some of the feline race and those who belong to a deity's household, like rabbits, are given an ability to communicate with other races, but Mythical Beasts are a whole independent species. It's common knowledge that if you are not of the same species or possess a suitable Gift, then it is very difficult to reach an understanding. Even Kuro Usagi who is the part of the household of Little Garden's Creator should not be able to communicate with every species."

"I see...Kasukabe-san has a wonderful ability, I am a bit jealous."

Once smiled upon, You scratched her face nervously. In contrast Asuka whispered with a melancholic voice and expression. You and Asuka only met a few hours ago for the first time, but You could already tell that Asuka's current expression doesn't seem like her.

"Kudou-san-"

"Just call me Asuka. Nice to meet you once again."

"Ah, ok. What kind of ability do you have, Asuka?"

"Mine? My power is ... well, just terrible. Because-"

"Oyaa? Isn't it the leader of that insignificant [John Doe] Community from the East Block, Jin-kun himself. Kuro Usagi isn't here to babysit you today?"

A disrespectful and prudish voice called to Jin.

Behind his back was a strange man, over 2m tall and dressed in a colorful tuxedo. Unfortunately, really unfortunately, that strange man was someone Jin was familiar with.

Jin replied with a frown on his face.

"Our Community is called [No Name], Galdo Gasper from [Fores Garo]."

"Shut up you nameless. I heard you summoned new talents. It's shocking how you were able to keep your Community together in such a hideous state with its pride lost along with its [Name] and [Emblem]... Don't you think so, ladies?"

The bulky man named Galdo dressed in a colorful tuxedo, boldly sat down on the free chair at their table. Asuka and You smiled at him from courtesy, but at the same time they responded to his rude manner with a cold attitude.

"I am sorry, but if you wish to sit among us, would you care to introduce yourself before you start a conversation, as etiquette dictates."

"Oops, I'm sorry. I'm affiliated with a Community called [666 Beasts] that resides in the Upper Echelons of Little Garden."

"A disorderly mob."

"I'm the leader of - Hey, wait a minute! What disorderly mob, you brat!"

After hearing Jin's remark, Galdo raised his voice, and at the same time his face changed greatly. His mouth ripped open till the base of his ears, and predator like fangs and wide open eyes were directed at Jin with intense hate.

"Watch your mouth, kid. I'm known as a gentleman, but there are things even I can't pretend not to hear."

"In your times as the guardian of the forest, you would have taken a proper attitude towards us. Now you only look like a beast that lays waste to this neighborhood of Outer Gate number 2105380."

"Ha-, you are no different from a ghost clinging to the glorious past yourself. Do you even understand what kind of situation your Community is in?"

"There. Wait just a moment."

Asuka raised her hand to interrupt the bickering two.

"I do not understand the situation, but I clearly see that you two are on bad terms with each other. I would like to ask a few questions with that in mind."

Asuka sent an icy stare. However the target of her gaze was not Galdo Gasper, but-

"Ne, Jin-kun. Would you like to explain to us what Galdo-san might mean by pointing out our Community's current situation?"

"Tha-That is..."

Jin was at a loss for words. That time, he realized he made a huge mistake. It was about what he and Kuro Usagi wanted to hide.

Asuka did not miss his troubled expression, and pressed for answers.

"You introduced yourself as the leader of this Community. In that case, like Kuro Usagi, it should be your duty to explain to your newly summoned comrades what Communities are. Am I mistaken?"

Her asking voice was quiet, but her questions were assaulting Jin like a sharp knife.

Watching this scene, Galdo Gasper returned his beast-like face to its human form, then he said in a subdued tone and smile with hidden meaning.

"Lady, it's just as you said. Explaining the rules of the world of Little Garden to newly summoned comrades is his natural duty. But of course he doesn't want to. If you allow me, the leader of [Fores Garo], I will objectively explain the importance of Communities and the situation of the Community [No Name], this brat- I mean Jin Russell is leading."

Asuka once again looked at Jin with a suspicious expression. He was still sitting there with his eyes cast down in silence.

"Might as well. Please do so."

"I certainly will. Firstly, Community is a general term, used for organizations founded by a number of individuals. Its form is different among different species. Humans use words as Family, Organization and Country in reference to them while Mythical Beasts call it [Horde]."

"I know that much."

"Yes, just making sure. For a Community to be active within Little Garden it needs to have a [Name] and an [Emblem]. Particularly important is the [Emblem] that is used to indicate the territory of a Community. This shop has a large flag too, floating up there. That one is also that."

Galdo pointed out the flag depicting the emblem of [Six Scars] hanging from the roof of the sidewalk cafe.

"That emblem, made up of six scar marks, indicates that this shop is within the territory of the Community that manages it. If you wish to expand your Community, then you can bet that [Emblem] against another Community in a [Gift Game] you both agreed to. In fact, I expanded my Community using this exact method."

Galdo Gasper boastingly points to his [Emblem] engraved on his colorful tuxedo.

His emblem was made with a tiger stripe pattern. You and Asuka looking around the plaza saw stores and buildings decorated with the same pattern.

"If that pattern indicates the territory of a Community... Then is it correct to assume you are almost entirely in control of this neighborhood?"

"Indeed. Sadly the headquarters of the Community managing this shop is situated in the South Block so we can't make a move, but the rest of the active mid-class Communities around Outer Gate number 2105380 are all under my rule. The rest are roughly those with headquarters in different Blocks or higher Levels, ... And those that aren't even worth the effort to take over.", laughed Galdo sarcastically.

Jin was still grasping his robe tightly with eyes cast down.

"Now then, from now on are the problems with your Community, Ladies. To tell the truth ... the Community you now belong to was the greatest Community in this East Block until a few years ago."

"Hoh, how unexpected."

"Even though the leader was different then. It seems he was an excellent man, much superior to this Jin-kun now. Their scores with Gift Games were the best among humanity, they were the most powerful Community here in the East Block, they say."

After that Galdo suddenly started speaking in a bored tone. The one with the greatest Community right now was him, so this story must have been of no concern to him at all.

"In this Little Garden that is divided into West, East, North and South Blocks, beside the East Block he had deep relations with the core Communities of the North and South Block. Really, I'm telling the truth, ... Even though I detest Jin, that was really something. He earned the approval of the Mythical Beasts of the South and the Man-eating Monsters of the North, and even had connections with the Upper Echelons of Little Garden. So impressive I could almost even admire him... Well, the previous leader anyway."

"..."

"The Community achieved grandeur unheard of among the Communities founded by humans, but ...! They caught the attention of someone you don't want to make an enemy of. In the end they were forced to participate in a Gift Game and were annihilated in a single night, by the worst calamity in this world of Little Garden that is governed by Gift Games."

"Calamity?"

Asuka and You asked back in unison.

It sounded very unreal that an organization that extensive could be destroyed by a simple natural disaster.

"This is not a metaphor, Ladies. They are the single biggest and worst disaster in Little Garden. ...The ones commonly called a [Demon Lord]"

**(A/N with black rabbit(the kuro girl)and iayoi)**

"How far on earth did he get!?"

It was nearly half an hour ago that Kuro Usagi started looking for Sakamaki Izayoi.

It probably didn't look as much of a distance from 4000m in the air, but from the lake they fell in, the [Edge of the World] was extremely far. Since you have to cross the forest to get there, it is doubtful anyone could reach it on their first try.

(Furthermore, this area is part of a particular kind of deity's Game Territory. If they talk him into participating in a Game...)

His safety was even more at risk now.

She started running with increased haste, but when she heard eerie moans from the forest around her she stopped in her tracks.

"Rabbit" "A rabbit is here" "A [Moon Rabbit] in this remote region!" "Just like the kid said" "Should we try to slow her down?" "Challenge her in a Game?" "Against the [Moon Rabbit]?" "But challenge her in what subject?" "Strength?" "Knowledge?" "Or maybe Valour?" "Impossible, either way there is no chance for us to win"

Rabbits were called the [Highborn of Little Garden], they were of noble birth. In addition to their small numbers, they rarely go outside Little Garden.

Many evil spirits of the land gathered to take a quick look at the unexpected Rabbit visitor.

"Errr... Wise beings of the forest! Sorry for the sudden question, but did you see someone go through this way by chance? Would you be so kind to point me in the right direction?"

"..." "..." "..."

"I could be your guide, if that's alright with you, Kuro Usagi-Ojousan"

From the thicket, a reserved voice and the sound of hooves could be heard, very different from the evil spirits around. The one who appeared was a blueish-white colored horse with a horn reaching out of its forehead- a type of Mythical Beast called a Unicorn.

"Thi-This is quite the rarely seen individual! The [One-Horn] Community should be more to the south as I recall..."

"I could ask you the same thing. It is unexpected to see a Rabbit to the east of Little Garden. I thought it was only possible during official Games between Communities- ...Well let's not pry further to each others business. If you are looking for the same boy I have in mind, then he should be in the same direction I'm headed. It seems he challenged one of the Masters of the Forest, in other words a Water God."

"Uwaa"

Kuro Usagi fell on her knees looking like she could faint at any time. At the steep cliff side called the [Edge of the World], was the Great Waterfall of the immense river called Tritonis that divided the world of Little Garden into 8 parts.

Dwelling in that area could only be the Dragon or the Serpent God from the Water God kind.

"Why... Really... Why did this problem child...!"

"There is no time to weep now. If that boy is your acquaintance, then we should hurry. Only the strongest survive the Game of this area's Water Gods. We may make it in time yet. Climb onto my back."

"Yes,yes. ... Wha-what?!"

It was when Kuro Usagi tried to get on the Unicorn's back.

Suddenly a tremor shook the earth throughout the whole forest.

Immediately looking towards the river, in the far distance there were a number of water pillars so huge, one could see them with the naked eye.

Such an event was impossible during a regular Game.

"...I'm sorry. But it seems it would be best if I go alone."

"Mu- ... I don't like to send a young girl into peril, but... Would I be in your way?"

"Yes. If something happens I may not be able to protect you. And forgive my impoliteness, but Kuro Usagi runs faster too."

The unicorn took a few steps back with a bitter smile.

"Take care. Give my regards to that problem child of yours too."

Kuro Usagi nodded, then started running towards the river of Tritonis with a nervous expression.

Her figure became distant in a blink of an eye. Running faster than the wind while avoiding trees, she emerged outside the forest like a ray of light.

A few moments after she left the forest and her sight cleared, she was standing on the bank of the enormous river.

"Should be around here somewhere..."

"Hm? Are you Kuro Usagi? What's up with the color of your hair?"

The voice of that aggravating problem child could be heard from behind her.

It seems Izayoi was still allright.

Relief ... Was something she did not feel in the least. After this much pushing around Kuro Usagi's sanity was at its limits. She furiously turned around.

"Where did you disappear to!?"

"To the [Edge of the World]. Well, don't be so angry."

His annoying smile was still present.

Looks like there was no need for concern, he was unharmed. The only aspect of him that was different from half an hour ago was that he was even more drenched than the time they fell from the sky.

"However I have to say, you have some pretty fast legs. I was just playing around, but still. I didn't think you would catch up with me this soon."

"Mu..., but of course! I am called the [Highborn of Little Garden], a distinguished Noble! To think I would..."

Wait a minute. Kuro Usagi tilted her head in confusion.

(I... didn't catch up with him... for more than half an hour?)

This was mentioned several times, but she was part of the household of Little Garden's Creator.

She moves faster than a hurricane and her strength is far greater than a run-of-the-mill War Deity. Thinking back now, the fact that she didn't notice when he disappeared, and that she couldn't catch up to him for half an hour, suggested inhuman physical abilities.

"Well anyway! It's good to see you were unharmed. I heard you accepted a Water God's challenge and that scared me to death..."

"Water God? ... Ahh, you mean that one?"

Eh? Kuro Usagi was petrified.

Izayoi was pointing at a barely visible long and white something floating in the river. Before Kuro Usagi comprehended what that was, the huge body raised its curved neck and said:

Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01

"Not yet... The Test is not over yet you brat!"

What Izayoi was pointing at was an enormous serpent over 10m tall. It goes without saying, it was without a doubt a Water God that rules this area.

"Serpent God!... How did you manage to make him this angry, Izayoi-san!?"

Izayoi explained the situation with a grin.

"He started babbling something about 'Choose your trial' or something looking down on me. So I tested whether if he could test me. In the end the result was well ... disappointing."

"You bastard... Don't get full of yourself, human! I won't be defeated by something like this!"

The Serpent God howled in a high pitched voice and his eyes and fangs sparkled. Pillars of water were being created by powerful currents of air.

Looking at the surroundings, Kuro Usagi can assume the numerous trees scattered around twisted and torn are the result of their battle.

If someone was swallowed up by those currents it's over. A human body would no doubt be mercilessly torn into a thousand pieces.

"Izayoi-san get back!"

Kuro Usagi tried to cover for him, but Izayoi's sharp glance stopped her.

"What the hell are you talking about? The one who needs to step back is you Kuro Usagi. I'm the one who picked this fight and he accepted. If you interfere I will crush you first."

The tone of his voice was dead serious. Kuro Usagi bit her lips, realizing there was nothing she can do once the Game had started.

The Serpent God responded to Izayoi's words.

"I applaud your spirit. On that account, if you manage to survive this blow, I recognize this as your victory."

"Don't talk nonsense. A fight doesn't end by deciding the winner. It ends when the loser is decided."

The winner was already clear.

Hearing Izayoi's insolent words both Kuro Usagi and the Serpent God were speechless.

"Phun, ... Those words will be your last!"

Responding to the Serpent God's roar, the water from the river spiraled upwards. Tornado like whirlpools swirling even higher than the Serpent God were sucking up hundreds of tons of water.

There were three whirling pillars of water. Each of them roared like a living being and moved like a serpent.

The power that could call forth storms and even destroy whole environments.

The power of the ones with the Gift of [Divinity].

"Izayoi-san!" shouted Kuro Usagi.

But it's already too late.

The swirling pillars of water ate into the riverbank, twisting and tearing the trees around, enveloping Izayoi's body.

"...Haaa...Don't be cocky!"

It was a sudden occurrence. An attack exceeding the power of the storm. Izayoi inside the raging currents brushed aside the storm with one swipe of his hand.

"No way!?"

"Impossible!?"

Their voices were filled with shock. That power far transcended the limits of human capabilities.

The Serpent God let his guard down when the attack he poured all his power into got deflected so easily, but Izayoi did not miss this opportunity.

He landed on the ground with a merciless laugh.

"Well ... You were pretty good."

An explosive noise like the ground is breaking apart sounded from under his feet. Izayoi jumped up to its upper body and hit the Serpent God so hard that its huge body flew upwards, then fell back into the river. The impact forced the water to overflow, flooding the surrounding forest.

Izayoi returned to the shore looking annoyed.

"Shit. I get wet a lot today. Kuro Usagi, you will at least pay the cost of cleaning, right?"

Izayoi's joking words didn't even reach Kuro Usagi.

The inside of her head was in disarray, that was the least of her concerns.

(A human... Defeated a Divinity? And with only raw strength? This kind of nonsense...!)

Then she remembered the words of the Host that provided the Gift that was used to summon them.

"They are without a doubt ... Among the most powerful Gift Bearers of humanity, Kuro Usagi."

Kuro Usagi was sure those words were only lip service.

They were said by a trustworthy person, but she doubted their truth even when she passed them on to Jin.

(I can't believe it... But if they really possess such powerful Gifts...! The revival of our Community could be more than just a dream!)

Failing to control her excitement, she felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Oi, what's up with you? If you don't watch out I will grope your breasts or legs or something."

"Eh? Kyaa!"

Izayoi moved behind her and reached around her with one of his hands, from her armpit to her voluptuous breasts and with the other one from between her skirt and garter socks to the inner side of her legs.

Kuro Usagi immediately forgot her excitement and yelled.

"Wha-, du-, du-, are you a dummy!? You intend to defile my chastity that I've protected for 200 years!?"

"The chastity you protected for 200 years? Uwa, I so want to defile it."

"Are you a big dummy?! No, you Are a big dummy!"

She changed her question to a statement as an intended insult.

The Rabbit species was like someone somewhere packed all his tastes and preferences into it, beautiful face, innocent, indomitable spirit. Because of that the number of ruffians targeting her was like the number of stars in the sky.

So far no one was able to get close enough to touch her without her being able to react, never mind letting some big dummy - or rather, pervert - run his hand from her armpit to her breasts, almost touching them.

"Well, it's fine for now. Let's keep this for future enjoyment."

"I-Is that so!?"

This laughing long awaited new recruit could very well be Kuro Usagi's natural nemesis.

For a moment she had a distant look in her eyes.

"B-By the way, what will you do about that Serpent God? Is he alive at all?"

"I didn't go as far as taking his life. It was fun to fight him, but it wouldn't be any fun killing him. Once I've taken a look at the waterfall at the [Edge of the World] I will return to Little Garden."

"In that case, let's receive the Gift at least. No matter what the Game details were, Izayoi-san is the winner. Serpent God-sama shouldn't have any complaints either."

"Hm?"

Izayoi looked at her with a perplexed expression. Then Kuro Usagi added like she remembered something.

"When you compete with a deity in a Gift Game, you normally choose from 3 basic methods. The most popular ones are [Strength], [Knowledge] and [Valour]. When you choose a contest of strength usually a suitable opponent is prepared, but in this case you defeated the deity himself. We will undoubtedly get something wonderful! With this Kuro Usagi's Community can become more powerful than it is now "

Kuro Usagi approached the Serpent God with steps like she was about to break into a dance.

But Izayoi was looking at Kuro Usagi seemingly unsatisfied.

"..."

"Wha-What is it Izayoi-san? You have a scary expression, did I offend you in some way?"

"...Nah. What you say is right. The winner gets something from the loser, Gift Games work like that. I have no problem with that, but... Kuro Usagi..."

Izayoi's playful tone and expression was gone entirely. Similarly Kuro Usagi's expression became tense too.

"You are hiding something critical from the get go, aren't you?"

"...What could you be talking about? If it's something about Little Garden I promised to answer all your questions, similarly anything about Gift Games too-"

"Not that. What I'm asking you about is you lot, ... no ... I will ask questions I'm pretty sure I know the answer to. Why was it so important for you to summon us?"

On the surface Kuro Usagi's expression did not change, but inside she felt intense turmoil.

And that was because Izayoi's question was exactly about what she tried to hide.

"That is... just as I said before. For you to enjoy and live here merrily..."

"Aah, that's right. At first I thought it was purely out of someone's goodwill, or just a joke. I was having an extreme bargain sale of boredom and the other two must have had good enough reasons to come to Little Garden, seeing that neither of them protested at the least. So I didn't concern myself with your situation, but... To me Kuro Usagi looks desperate somehow."

That was the first time Kuro Usagi let her distress show.

Her eyes trembled and looked back at him like he just hit her where it hurts.

**(A/N im going to leave a cliffy so yeah review private msg me if u have any ideas and if u want an oc just tell me oh and the firy tail guild will come in next chappy this took thirty six pages to complete)**


	2. introduction(2)

Chappie 2

"This is just my hunch, but ... Isn't Kuro Usagi's Community a powerless - or due to some circumstances - a declined team, or something along those lines? So you called us to strengthen the organization. If I assume that this is the case, then your actions right now and that you seriously got mad when I refused to join your Community all makes sense. ... So? Bullseye right?"

"...!"

Kuro Usagi bitterly clicked her tongue in her mind. Having that fact come out at this point would be very inconvenient.

Powerful assets they managed to summon after much hardship, she wanted to avoid letting them go at all costs.

"And you hid this fact from us. Judging by that, we should still be able to choose a different Community, am I on the right track?"

"..."

"Your silence tells me everything Kuro Usagi. If you keep quiet at this point the situation will only get worse. Or is it alright with you if I go to a different Community?"

"No, i-it isn't! Wait a moment please!"

"That's what I'm doing, aren't I? Just tell me everything without keeping anything."

Izayoi sat down on a nearby rock at the riverbank and took a listening pose. But to Kuro Usagi, telling everything about the state of her Community was too big of a risk.

(At least if they would have noticed it after they signed the Community's Admission Agreement-!)

After they signed the Admission Agreement they couldn't have left easily, even if the truth came out. They were planning on having them lend their strength for the bit-by-bit restoration of their Community, but it seems both Jin and Kuro Usagi had terrible luck. The opponents were world-class problem children.

"If you won't tell me anything, then you won't. I'll just have to join some different Community."

"... If I tell you ... Will you assist us?"

"Yeah. If it's interesting enough."

He was laughing loudly, but still, his eyes were not.

Kuro Usagi realized at last that her sight was clouded.

As opposed to the other two girls, who only listened to what Kuro Usagi said, this frivolous looking boy's eyes were intently trying to grasp what [The World of Little Garden] is like.

"...Understood. Then Kuro Usagi will strengthen her resolve and tell you about our Community's terrible situation, as entertainingly as possible."

Kuro Usagi cleared her throat. She was doing this mainly out of desperation.

"Firstly, our Community does not have a [Name] to call itself. Therefore when someone wants to address us, they refer to us with the [No Name] pseudonym.

"Hee ... Rough treatment, huh? Then?"

"Furthermore, we don't have an Emblem that represents the pride of our Community. This Emblem also fills the important role of indicating the territories of the Community."

"Hmm. Then?"

"Beside the [Name] and [Emblem], we don't have any of our core members anymore. To put it more bluntly, out of the 122 members only Jin-bocchan and Kuro Usagi possesses a Gift powerful enough to participate in Gift Games, the rest are all children under the age of 10!"

"Truly on the brink of destruction, huh!"

"Exactly as you said- "

Laughing at Izayoi's composed words, Kuro Usagi bumped her head against her knees with a thump. Saying it out loud, she couldn't help but think that their Community is really at the end of its life.

"And how did it come to that? Is Kuro Usagi's Community functioning as nursery or something?"

"No, all their parents were abducted. By the hands of the greatest calamity of Little Garden ... a [Demon Lord]."

Hearing the words [Demon Lord], Izayoi, who was only nodding so far, raised his voice for the first time.

"De...Demon Lord!?"

His eyes sparkled like a child who just noticed a new toy in the display window.

"Demon Lord! What the hell, how cool is that!? There is someone in Little Garden who's called by that wonderful name?"

"We-Well ... Yes. But it's probably a little different from Izayoi-san's imagination."

"Really? But if he calls himself Demon Lord, then he must be powerful, diabolical, tough as hell scoundrel that no-one minds if I crush with all I have."

"We-Well ... if you defeat one, you will probably receive a lot of gratitude from a lot of places. Depending on the conditions it may be possible to make one your subordinate after you defeated it."

"Hoo"

"The Demon Lords are certain war deities that belong to a special privileged class in Little Garden who have the authority called [Host Master]. If someone is challenged by them to a Gift Game, it's over, no one can refuse. We were challenged to a Game by a Demon Lord with Host Master authority, forced to participate, and our Community ... was robbed of everything it needs to function as a proper Community."

This wasn't a figure of speech either. Kuro Usagi's Community was robbed of its status, prestige and even all its members. All that remained was ruined vacant land and the children. However Izayoi did not show any signs of sympathy, he only reshuffled his legs while sitting on top of the rock.

"But not having a Name or Emblem is a real shame. What hurts the most is there is nothing to indicate its territory. Can't you make new one?"

"That...that is..."

Kuro Usagi put both her hands against her chest and stopped speaking.

Izayoi's point was valid. A Community without a Name or Emblem can't display its pride and cannot gain people's trust. The lack of an Emblem in this World of Little Garden means your Community won't be recognized as an organization by others.

That is why Kuro Usagi and the rest had bet their hopes on such a last resort method as summoning new allies from other worlds.

"I-It is possible. However changing its name means the complete dissolution for a Community. But that would be no good! What we want more than anything ... Is to protect the place for our comrades to return to!"

To protect the place for their comrades to return to. That was the first time Kuro Usagi words reflected her true feelings.

To protect the place to return to for the comrades lost in the Game with the [Demon Lord], they vowed to protect the Community, even if it means they will be frowned upon by their surroundings.

"Its a thorny path. But while protecting the place for our comrades to return to, we will slowly rebuild our Community ... and someday, we want to reclaim the Name and Emblem of our Community and display it proudly. To that end there is no choice for us, but to rely on powerful Players like Izayoi-san! Would you lend your impressive strength to our Community...!?"

"...Phuun. Pride and comrades from the Demon Lord..."

She was asking with a deep bow. In contrast to that Izayoi responded with an apathetic voice to her obligatory confession. His attitude was like he didn't even listen to what Kuro Usagi said.

Kuro Usagi's shoulders dropped and she looked like she was about to cry.

(If he refuses at this point ... our Community will ... )

Kuro Usagi bit her lips. If it leads to such regret, it would have been better to explain everything from the beginning.

The crucial Izayoi sluggishly rearranged his crossed legs and after a good 3 minutes of silence,

"Sounds fun, that."

"...Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh?' me. I said I will cooperate. Be a bit more happy, Kuro Usagi.", said Izayoi sounding displeased.

The dazed Kuro Usagi asked 3-4 times more while standing up.

"E...W-what? Is this where this was headed?"

"It was. Or you don't need me? If you say rude things I will really go somewhere else."

"Do-Don't do that, don't do that, you absolutely mustn't do that! We need Izayoi-san!"

"Honesty is best. Go wake up that snake quickly and get that Gift. After that we will go see the waterfall at the end of the river and the [Edge of the World]."

"Ye-Yes!"

Kuro Usagi joyfully hopped on top of the Serpent God and moved close to its jaw.

Izayoi was looking at them discussing something in the distance, when suddenly a blueish light filled the surroundings. When the slowly moving source of the light finally transferred from the head of the Serpent God to Kuro Usagi's hands, she hopped back to in front of Izayoi.

"Kyaa-Kyaa-Kyaa- Look! We received a sapling of a water tree this large! If we have this we won't have to buy water from other Communities! This will help everyone a great deal!"

She was jumping around screaming 'ukyaa ' while hugging a sapling of a tree called a water tree. Izayoi wasn't familiar with the circumstances of the Community or Little Garden, but it seemed very important to Kuro Usagi.

"It's good that you like it that much, but can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, go ahead! I will answer not just one, but even three or four of your questions if you want- ."

"That is very fat bellied of you."

"Who are you calling fat bellied!?"

Getting angry, being happy, she was a very busy bunny.

"Well it's an unimportant question, but if you wanted that thing so much why didn't you challenge this snake? As far as I can see, you seem far stronger than him."

She showed a bit surprised reaction, but then her eyes became melancholic.

"Aah ... about that. The reason behind that comes from the fact that Rabbits are called the [Highborn of Little Garden]. Rabbits can possess a special privilege, like [Host Master], but it's called [Judge Master]. If someone with [Judge Master] authority serves as a referee for a Game, neither of the participants can break the rules of the Gift Game-, or more accurately, the defeat of the rule breaker is immediately decided."

"Hee. That's a good deal. That means if we conspire with Kuro Usagi we will be unbeatable in Gift Games."

"That is not what I'm saying at all! Breaking the rules = Defeat. Rabbits' eyes and ears are connected to the center of Little Garden. That means regardless of a Rabbit's will, defeat is decided, and the Chips can be collected. And if you try to sway the verdict with force, then..."

"Then...?"

"We self-destruct."

"You self-destruct...?"

"In spectacular way too! As a compensation to having the rights of [Judge Master], there are a few [Constraints] in place.

First. After serving as a referee for a Gift Game, counting 15 days, cannot participate in other Gift Games.

Second. Cannot participate without the Host's approval.

Third. Cannot participate in a Game situated outside Little Garden.

Well there are more, but the main reasons why I couldn't challenge Serpent God-sama to a Game is those three. Besides Kuro Usagi's referee work was the Community's only income, inevitably there were not many opportunities to participate in the Community's Games."

"I see. Even with considerable abilities, if you can't participate, then there is nothing you can do."

He shrugged his shoulders and started walking down the riverbank.

He was heading for the Great Waterfall of Tritonis at the Edge of the World. Kuro Usagi, who was carrying the sapling of a water tree which was around as tall as her, caught up to him with a short jog.

"Kuro Usagi also has a question for you, Izayoi-san."

"Denied. Just kidding. Let's hear it."

"Eh? Ah, ok. Why did Izayoi-san decide to cooperate with us?"

"Hm... . I could give your a straight answer, but that would be no fun. I will change the question slightly. Why do you think I want to see the [Edge of the World]?"

Kuro Usagi pretended to ponder the question while taking long steps.

"Is it ... Because it's fun, as expected? Izayoi-san is a self-proclaimed hedonist after all."

"Half right. Then why is it that I've found it fun?"

Mumu~. This time Kuro Usagi was seriously thinking about the answer.

"Its time-out."

"There was a time limit!? Y-You can't do that! Adding a time limit for a Game is against the rules, unless it's done beforehand!"

"Are you serious? Then Kuro Usagi will self-destruct now?"

"Why would I self-destruct now!?"

Izayoi kept moving onward, teasing Kuro Usagi in the process.

Four hours have passed since the three of them - Izayoi, Asuka and You - were summoned to Little Garden. The sun was setting steadily and it was almost evening.

"So, at the end what is the right answer for your question?"

"Let's see... To put it simply, it's because there is a sense of adventure to it. In my world our predecessors took part in every possible kind of adventures, almost none were left that was suited for me. So I thought, if it's a different world, then there may still be some amazing ones left that are worthy for me. In other words, going to see the [Edge of the World] is for stocking up on the necessary thrill for me to survive, or something like that."

"I-I see. Izayoi-san wants to feel the thrill of adventure, am I right?"

"Yeah. Living for the thrills is the basis of being a hedonist, isn't it?"

"I see... Nn? Then the reason you are lending your strength to Kuro Usagi is-?"

"It's become quite dark already. If the sun goes all the way down, we might not see the rainbows. Let's hurry."

She hurriedly went after Izayoi who changed his walking pace.

Even after sundown a great view is a great view, but Izayoi probably wants to witness it both before and after the sunset.

Watching the sun set, Izayoi murmured.

"It seems the sun revolves around the world, like in the Ptolemaic theory..."

"You realized it? That sun is genuine god-made sun that revolves around Little Garden. They say in the Upper Echelons of Little Garden there is a Game for the command right of the sun."

"That is quite something. I would really want to participate in that someday."

To Kuro Usagi the laughing Izayoi looked genuinely delighted for the first time.

After that they walked for another half-an-hour before reaching the Great Waterfall of Tritonis at last.

"Oohhh-!"

The waterfall of Tritonis was dyed crimson basking in the light of the sunset, the violent spraying of water created a myriad of rainbows.

The elliptic looking mouth of the river continued on to the distance far away, the flowing water ran over the [Edge of the World] and fell down to the endless sky beneath.

Kuro Usagi explained while enduring the wind and the water spray falling from the cliffside.

"So, how is it? This is the Great Waterfall of Tritonis, it's width is around 2800m. There probably wasn't a waterfall like this one in Izayoi-san's world, right?"

"-Aah. It's honestly amazing. So it's around two times the width of Niagara. What is it like below this [Edge of the World]? Is it carried by a huge turtle after all?"

According to one of the first theories, the world is not spherical, instead it floats on water, on the back of a huge turtle. Izayoi was probably thinking about that.

Izayoi stuck his head out happily over the cliff expecting to find a huge turtle.

He imagined something like a dark abyss below, but only saw the same sunset sky below the cliff and everywhere else.

"Sadly that is not the case. Supporting this world are pillars known as [World Axes]. Nobody knows exactly how many of them there are, but one of them pierces Little Garden, it's that huge column over there. There is a legend that says the reason behind Little Garden existing in this incomplete form is because somewhere someone pulled one of the [World Axes] out and took it home, but..."

"Hahaa, that's amazing. Then we should be thankful to that big idiot."

Watching the Great Waterfall of Tritonis dyed darker crimson as the sun was slowly going down, Izayoi suddenly asked Kuro Usagi a question, as if he just remembered it.

"The Great Waterfall of Tritonis, was it? Is Atlantis at the upstream of this river of something?"

"Hm, I wonder. Besides the vastness of the World of Little Garden that has a surface area of a sun, Kuro Usagi is not that familiar with state of the outside of Little Garden. Nonetheless- , if we move our headquarters to the Upper Echelons of Little Garden, there may be available documents there with information about that."

"Haah, 'If you want to find out, keep helping us until then.' is it?"

"No, no. If you seek adventures, then this is Kuro Usagi's recommendation."

"Well thanks, that is very kind of you."

Izayoi started searching for a spot to enjoy the great view from, then he started speaking suddenly.

"Well, you called me out to this nonsensical and fun looking world. I will do my part for that. But I won't help you persuade the other two. I don't mind if you trick or deceive them, but I'd prefer if it didn't cause trouble in the future. If we want get by as part of the same team, then even more so."

"...I understand."

Kuro Usagi had a deep regret in her heart.

Yes, they are allies who will be fighting alongside each other in the same Community. By trying to take advantage of them just because they are problem children, they would just lose all the trust they would otherwise be able to gain.

The importance of the Community made Kuro Usagi forget about this fact. That was extremely rude towards those new comrades.

(Should have explained it all from the beginning... I wonder if Jin-bocchan is all right?)

**(A/N where asuka and the rest of them are at)**

The time was half-an-hour before Kuro Usagi and Izayoi met up with each other again.

At a sidewalk cafe of the Fountain Plaza, Asuka and You summarized what they've learned from listening to the explanation regarding the Community, holding their cups in one hand.

"I see. I understand more or less. In other words [Demon Lord] is a term used for deities and such, who brandish their special rights in this world, and Jin-kun's Community was toyed around and destroyed by them. Something like that?"

"Indeed, my lady. Deities do like cheeky humans since ancient times after all. Breaking something you love too much at the end is a common occurrence."

Galdo Gasper spread his arms wide laughing ironically while sitting on the sidewalk cafe's chair.

"They've lost their Name, Emblem and all their main forces. All that remains is an extensive part of land in the residential zone. If they would've formed another Community when that happened, then the previous Community would've been remembered as remarkable. Now they are nothing more than another nameless and dishonored Community."

"..."

"Think about it for a bit. What can even a Community do that is not allowed to name itself? Trade? Being a Host? No one will trust an organization without a Name. Then participating in Gift Games? Yes, that is certainly possible. But will talented Gift Bearers gather to a Community that allowed its prestige and pride to decline so much?"

"Indeed. Probably nobody would want to join."

"Yes. He is nothing but a shameless ghost of the past clinging to their former glory, holding an impossible dream."

He was inelegantly laughing loudly at Jin and his Community, almost ripping his colorful tuxedo.

Jin's face was bright red and his hands were in a grip on his lap.

"There is more. He talks about rebuilding his Community, but he is just a parasite relying on Kuro Usagi to support their Community."

"..."

"I really pity poor Kuro Usagi. Rabbits possess so many powerful Gifts that they are called the 'Highborns of Little Garden', any Community would welcome them happily with open arms. Having a Rabbit to a Community means a great deal. And yet every day she runs around wrecking herself for those stupid brats, supporting that weakling Community, getting by only on her meager income."

"...I see. I understand the situation. Then Galdo-san, why is that you told us about this so politely?"

Asked Asuka with a hidden meaning behind her words. Galdo noticed that and laughed.

"I will say it outright. Will you come to my Community together with Kuro Usagi if you please?"

"Wha-What are you saying Galdo Gasper!?"

Jin Russell hit the table in his anger and protested.

But Galdo Gasper ferociously stared back at Jin.

"Shut up, Jin Russell. If you would've changed your Name and Emblem in the first place, at least some people would've remained. You corner your own Community with your selfishness, yet you dare summon people from another world?"

"Tha-That is..."

"Did you think you could deceive someone who doesn't know anything? And if as a result you would make them bear the same hardship as Kuro Usagi ... , then as a resident of Little Garden I have a duty to warn you."

Pierced by the same kind of beast-like gaze as before, Jin faltered a bit.

But even more than Galdo's words, his sense of guilt for his inexcusable behaviour towards Asuka and You has made his heart heavy.

Jin's Community was in that dire situation.

"...So, how about it ladies? I won't ask you to respond immediately. You have 30 days of freedom in Little Garden you can take to decide before joining a Community. You should inspect the Community that summoned you and our Community, [Fores Garo], then after careful consideration-"

"No need. I am perfectly satisfied with Jin-kun's Community."

'Ha?' Jin and Galdo was trying to discern her motives from her expression.

As if nothing special happened Asuka drank the leftover contents of her cup and turned to You with a smile.

"What does Kasukabe-san think about all this?"

"Not much, I'm fine with either. I only came to this world to make friends after all."

"Oh, how unexpected. In that case, can I nominate myself for the position of friend number one? We are polar opposites, but somehow I feel we would get along surprisingly well."

You silently thought about it for a little while, then nodded with a slight smile.

"...Yeah. Asuka is different than the other girls I know, so it may be all right."

"I'm happy for you ojou! I'm so happy ojou made a friend I'm tearing up."

The calico cat was moved to tears.

The two of them were getting excited without the two leaders.

Galdo's expression stiffened from being ignored completely, then coughed while trying to maintain composure.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me the reason-"

"As I said I am perfectly satisfied. As you heard Kasukabe-san only came here to make friends, she is fine with either Jin-kun or Galdo-san. Right?"

"Yeah."

"And myself, Kudou Asuka, I forsake my wealthy household, my guaranteed future, a life that most people would long for and came to Little Garden. Did you really think I would find the insincere invitation of a small-scale organization that only rules a tiny bit of territory that appealing? If so, then you should try again once you recognize your limitations, you phony tiger-gentleman."

She flat out refused.

Galdo Gasper was trembling from rage. As a self-proclaimed gentleman he was probably desperately trying find suitable words to respond to Asuka's extremely insulting statements.

"W-...Wait a second my lady-"

Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01

"Silence!"

Clash! Galdo's mouth closed violently in an unnatural seeming way and fell silent.

He seemed confounded, desperately trying to open his mouth, but no sound came out.

"...!?..!?"

"I was not done talking. The are still things I have to ask of you. Sit right there and keep answering my questions!"

Asuka's words held power, this time he sat down so forcefully cracks appeared in the chair.

Galdo was panicking.

He didn't know how she did it, but the freedom of his limbs were stolen, he couldn't resist in the slightest.

The startled cat-eared shopkeeper came rushing over to them.

"P-Please keep your quarrels outside of this store-"

"You came at the perfect time. I would like Cat-Shopkeeper-san to witness this as a third-party. You will probably hear many interesting things."

After calming the Cat-Eared shopkeeper, she continued speaking.

"You said you challenged this area's Communities to a contest where both parties have to agree and won all of them. But that is somewhat different from the Gift Games I have heard about. Games between Communities should consist of a Host and the challengers, both betting various chips. ... Hey, Jin-kun. Betting the whole Community as a chip is that common?"

"O-Only if there is no other way, on rare occasions. But that is the same as betting the whole existence of the Community itself, a very rare case."

The Cat-Eared shopkeeper nodded in agreement.

"I figured as much. Even we know that and we just barely arrived here. Being able to force fights between Communities is exactly why those with the Host Master privilege are feared as a Demon Lord. Why is that you, who does not possess that privilege, were able to force those important contests where one has to risk their whole Community, one after the other? Will you please tell us?"

Galdo Gasper's face looked like he was about to scream, but against his will he started speaking.

Nearby people slowly started to realize the reason behind the disturbance.

In other words, the fact that no one can disobey this young lady, Kudou Asuka's orders.

"There are many ways to force them. The easiest one is kidnapping women and children from the opponent's Community and blackmailing them. We left the ones who didn't respond to that for later, then gradually absorbed all the others and forced the remaining ones into circumstances where they couldn't help but accept the challenge to a Game."

"Well, that is about what I expected. It is simple plan fitting for a small fry such as you. However, will the members of the organization you absorbed in this shady way work for you obediently?"

"We took a few children as hostages from every Community."

One of Asuka's eyebrows twitched slightly.

Her manner of speaking or expressions didn't change, but the atmosphere around her gave off a sense of foreboding. Even You who was indifferent about the choice of Communities looked at him with narrowed eyes like she's looking at something nasty.

"...I see. More and more despicable. Then where are those children confined at the moment?"

"Already killed them."

The atmosphere around them froze in an instant.

Jin, the shopkeeper, You and even Asuka doubted their ears for a moment and didn't know what to think. Only Galdo Gasper continued speaking obeying the order he received.

"On the first day when we took the brats their crying really pissed me off so I killed them all without thinking. After that I tried to be more careful after taking them, but 'I miss my daddy' , 'I want my mummy', their crying irritated me so much I killed them after all. After that I settled on dealing with the brats on the same day they arrive. But if they find out I killed someone from those Communities it would break the organization. So a trusted subordinate took the bodies of those dead brats and at-"

"Shut up!"

Clang! Galdo's mouth closed even faster than before.

Asuka's voice became even more dreadful as she cracked down on Galdo like she was trying to squeeze his soul.

"Amazing. One rarely meets an epitome of evil such as yourself. As expected of Little Garden, the home for inhuman creatures. Right Jin-kun?"

He was a bit flustered from Asuka's chilly gaze, but he denied it quickly.

"Such evildoer is rare even in Little Garden."

"Is that so? That is a bit of a shame. ... By the way, with this confession can the law of Little Garden punish this scum?"

"It's problematic. Of course it's against the law to take hostages from declined Communities or kill the comrades of his followers, but ... if he escapes to outside of Little Garden before the law can judge him, then it's over."

That can be taken as a form of punishment in and of itself. If Galdo as the leader leaves the Community, it's clear that Fores Garo which is nothing but a disorderly mob, will break up.

But Asuka wasn't satisfied with only that.

"I see. Then there is nothing we can do."

She irritatedly snapped her fingers.

That must've been the sign.

The power that restrained Galdo vanished and the freedom of his limbs returned to him.

Galdo mad with anger smashed the cafe table.

"Y-You little biiitch!"

Along with his loud roar, his body underwent radical changes. The tuxedo covering his huge body was ripped apart by his expanding back muscles, and the hair on his body changed colors to an emerging black and yellow striped pattern.

His Gift was a close breed to something like a werewolf. He was part of a mixed race called the weretigers.

"You bitch, I don't know what you're thinking ... but you know who stands behind me, right!? I'm under the protection of the Demon Lord that protects the Number 666th Gate of Little Garden! If you pick a fight with me, that means you pick a fight with him too! Do you know what tha-"

"Silence! I was not done talking."

Clang! Once again his mouth closed vehemently. But his rage couldn't be stopped solely by that anymore.

Galdo raised his thick, log-like arms and attacked Asuka.

You stepped in between them.

"Fighting is bad."

She caught one of his arms, then twisted it further, causing his huge body to turn around and pinned him down.

"Gi...!"

Galdo's eyes were opened wide by the unexpected strength that the girl's thin arms exhibited.

Only Asuka was laughing happily.

"Now, Galdo-san. I do not care who you got behind you back. The same could probably be said about Jin-kun too. After all his final aim is to defeat the Demon Lord that destroyed his Community."

Hearing those words Jin took a deep breath. In reality, Jin almost lost to fear when the Demon Lord was mentioned, but hearing Asuka mention his goals helped him get back to his usual self.

"...Yes. Our final aim is to defeat the Demon Lord and regain our pride and comrades. Those kind of threats won't work on us anymore."

"There you have it. This means you have no way to avoid your destruction."

"Shi-Shit...!"

For unknown reasons Galdo, who was pinned down by You, lay on the ground unable to move.

After Kudou Asuka regained her composure somewhat, she lifted Galdo's chin with the tip of her foot, then said with a mischievous smile:

"However. I will not be satisfied by only your Community's demise. A scum like you must be torn to shreds and punished, while you regret all your sins. ... But there is a proposition I have for all of you here."

Jin and the shop employees nodded to Asuka's words, glanced at each other and tilted their head.

Asuka pulled the tip of her foot away and this time she grabbed Galdo's chin with her feminine, pretty fingertips.

"Let us play a Gift Game. With the continued existence of your Fores Garo and the pride and soul of the No Names on the line."

**(I'm thinking about giving this story up Im not getting reviews but idk anyway find out what happens next time in the fight)**


	3. introduction(3)

_**Ok So this fiction taking place after the GMG. (Grand Magic Games.). I know there are a lot of this type around but I had an idea and it just won't leave my head...**_

_**So here it is...**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail...**_

_**Enjoy x**_

_**Please review xD**_

I am accepting some OC's, please give me the following,

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Personality:

normal wear:

sleeping wear:

swimming wear:

Magic:

Sub magic: (at most three)

Pet: (if have one)

crush:

likes:

dislikes:

past:

hobby:

place of guild mark:

_Normal Pov ^^_

_It wasn't long after fairy tale won the gmg(grand magic game) in fact two weeks had passed since the celebration ended, but something was weird...Lucy was acting weird but no one knew why..._

_As Lucy pushed the big brown wooden door inwards thus opening the door to the great fairy tale guild she had a big smile on her face remembering the day she accidently ran into the one and only salamander she is very grateful too him but lately him and the rest of team nastu have been ignoring her so she felt some type of way I mean wouldn't you feel a bit weird if suddenly your friends just ignore you out of no where I know I would well anyway Lucy cant put her finger on it but I was around the time lisanna came back with us from edolas but Lucy just ignored it she was doing fine up until team natsu started to go on missions with out informing or even simply telling her well anyway back to the story _

"_Nat-!"Lucy tried to say but it only came out a whisper as she was stop by a white haired take over mage _

"_Lisanna" Lucy said with a bit of shock in her voice _

_Hey Lucy lets go outside for a walk Lisanna replied while talking Lucy out of the guild _

_Listen Lucy I just want to be clear here this guild is in no way shape or form your family you were just a temporally replacement for your truly further more my Natsu will never be yours your just a weak pathetic excuses for a mage and I don't want to see you at the guild anymore or else lisanna threatened Lucy as she stared sharply at her _

_I understand Lucy said in no little of a whisper as she looked at the ground a single tear falling down as it shattered/exploded on the impact of Lucy's hard Sleek, dark leather boots wrapped itself around her feet, embroidered with tender folds and troughs, covering the surface of the boots and catching the light to create a glossy texture. _

_Excuse me I got to go Lucy managed to say but it only sounded like a squeak as she opened the door she ran to the stairs that lead to the master office _

_As lucy knock on the door she heard a faint 'come in "_

_As she opened the door she quickly muttered "I'm leaving the guild"_

"_I see I hope you find what you're looking for "the master said as he smiled as he waved his hands and Lucy's guild symbol was slowly disappearing as Lucy let a few tears fall down her face _

"_I hope I do to "Lucy said as she left the master office thus leaving fairy tail _

_As Lucy walked out of the guild she_, _sprinted to her apartment, packed her stuff and left. The blonde headed for the woods. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do, but she knew couldn't live with Fairy Tail anymore._

_She went walking in the woods. While trying to think where she could go Lucy realized something. Sabertooth. She already knew Rogue and Sting and apparently Sting was the new master..._

_The Celestial Spirit Mage headed towards the mountains... To find Sabertooth.._

_(A/N two hours later current time is 6:00 pm)_

_Lucy knocked on the door of the guild. She was cold, tired and all her clothes had been ripped during a fight. All of her belongings apart a picture of her best friends had been lost during the struggle._

_"Sting" She whimpered._

_"Blondie!" He exclaimed, surprised. "What brings you here?"_

_"I need help" She uttered quietly. Luckily he was a Dragon Slayer and thus he could hear her. She didn't like asking for help, but at this moment, she had no choice._

_"I want to join Sabertooth" Lucy said while she composed herself _

_"Really? What happened to Fairy Tail?" Sting asked her curiously._

_"I quit. I couldn't take it any more" She said and a forbidden tear escaped from her eye._

_"Hey! It's ok don't get upset" Sting said trying to comfort her. Sting smiled comfortingly. She fell onto him and he hugged her in attempt to calm her down._

_Rogue came to the door to the alarming sight of Sting trying to comfort a girl. Once they pulled apart from the hug and Rogue saw Lucy. _

_"Lucy?!" Rogue said in surprise._

_"She wants to join us" Sting announced grinning. Then he welcomed her into the guild. "Well I'm the new Master"_

_Where do u want your mark sting asked as he held the stamp thingy (A/N don't know what it's called _

_Lucy got a Sabertooth mark on her hand where her Fairy Tail one used to be._

_"Thanks" Lucy said._

_"I take it you have no where to stay" Rogue mused bluntly. Lucy shook her head. "You can stay at ours until you find a place" Rogue suggested indifferently._

_"Thanks" Lucy agreed as she followed Rogue to his and Sting's House._

_Lucy followed Rogue to his and Sting's House. They started spoken throughout the whole walk. About how its hard to be the master of a guild after what seemed like forever. They arrived at a black door. Sting took out a key and opened the door. The holly dragon slayer strolled inside and Lucy trailed behind. She carefully closed the door behind her. The room they stood in was black It was dark and it felt cold. Lucy looked around what seemed to be the 'living room'._

_There was a picture sitting on the table. It was a picture of Rogue, Sting, Frosch and Lector. She unconsciously smiled at the photo. The blond haired girl remembered she had only one thing left that hadn't been broken or lost on her way to Sabertooth. She fished a crumpled picture out of her torn jacket. Lucy straightened the picture out and gazed at it. It was her friends from the guild. Her old guild. Fairy Tail. In the Picture was: Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Fried, Levy, Gajeel, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Romeo and Lucy. A tear escaped Lucy's eyes and landed on the photo. Rogue heard a soft yet distinct splash and he turned around to see what was wrong._

_"Lucy? Are you ok?" Rogue asked her whilst he walked over to her. Lucy nodded and wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. _

"_Yeah I'm just fine"lucy said as she felt rouge hug her _

Rogue wasn't sure what to do, he panicked and he just hugged her. It seemed like the right thing to do. That's what he saw Sting do to Yukino. Rogue didn't really know and vice versa but at this moment she was just grateful that he was there to comfort her. She felt really bad for crying into his chest and making him uncomfortable but she couldn't stop herself.

"S-s-sorry" Lucy stuttered as she cried into Rogue's tightened his hold to try and calm her down. Rouge didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with girls, especially crying ones!

"It's okay Lucy" Rogue said calmly, in attempt to make her feel better. She held onto him tensely. Lucy didn't realize her actions until the tears stopped falling. She let go of him and apologized again, she pointed to his shirt.

"Sorry, Rogue" Lucy added as she blushed Rouge looked down at his shirt and chuckled. He went to the bathroom and changed it quickly. That was the first time Lucy had seen him 'laugh' or even show an emotion, since the battle against the dragons. He walked back over to Lucy and gave her a tissue. She put her photo on the table and took the tissue to dry her eyes, properly. Then Rouge showed her around the house. It was all dark except Sting's Room. Which was bright? It was obvious who had done most of the decorating in the house...

_Rogues proceed to show Lucy the spare room and said she could use it for as long as she needed. It was dark and gloomy like the rest of the house, but she didn't mind _

_"If you like you can paint it, decorate it how you like..." Rogue commented monotonously. Lucy nodded. He finally noticed she had no bags with her._

_"Don't you have any stuff?" Rogue asked showing a tiny piece of concern. Poor Lucy shook her head and explained what happened to her stuff._

_"Hey, I can ask Yukino to go shopping with you, I can lend you some money until you go on a mission. I mean you need clothes don't you?" Rogue agreed since she only had the torn clothing she was wearing. She promised to pay him back. She kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. She didn't think of it as much whereas Rogue did, no girl had ever kissed him before._

_(A/N two hours later)_

_Lucy met up with Yukino at the shops. They already knew each other since the GMG. They both held the same type of magic. The two of them were sort of friends. Yukino couldn't believe that Rogue lent Lucy money, Normally Rogue kept himself to himself ever since Sting became the new master. They were no longer the 'Dragon Duo- The Twin Dragon Slayers...' Although Sting and Rogue were still very close and still best friends and like brothers, it was just different now._

_They walked around the shops. Each shop the two walked in, they came out with at least two bags each. The afternoon was coming to an end so Lucy went back to Rogue and Sting's house. Well her house too now. She had loads of bags, mainly just clothes. She opened the door with the new key Rogue gave her she put her stuff in her new room and then went to the living room where Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch were sitting. She gave back the change to Rogue._

_"Wait! There's change?" Rogue asked confused and surprised. _

_Lucy nodded proudly. Lucy sat down on the couch next to the two exceeds._

_"Hey, Blondie!" Sting began. Lucy rolled her eyes at her nickname._

_"You do know you're a blondie too right?" Lucy stated. He nodded and continued._

_"Well, While you were out, shopping or whatever, We thought that if you pay a little towards the rent and you cook for us then you could live here with us" Sting promised. Lucy's face was full of shock. _

_"Really?" She inquired, not sure if he was joking or not. Both Rogue and Sting nodded._

_"Thank you so much" Lucy exclaimed as she got up and hugged both of them at the same time _

_(A/N time skip a month later) _

_Lucy's pov_

_It's been a month since I quite fairy tail and since this is the first day of school so summers over what a shocker _


	4. introduction(4)

They met at the water fountain plaza as the day was ending and, having heard what happened, Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears were standing on end as usual in her anger. Storm-like preaching and questioning flew about in response to the sudden development.

"H-How did you come into contact with the leader of "Fores Garo" and even manage to pick a fight in that short amount of time!?" "Moreover, the Game's appointed date is tomorrow!?" "And to be battling in the enemy's territory!" "We don't have the time or money to prepare!" "Just what were you thinking!" "Are you listening, you three!"

"""he pissed us we picked a fight we regret nothing ."""

"Silence!"

Kuro Usagi raged at the the excuse that seemed to have been coordinated beforehand, possibly under somebody's suggestion.

Izayoi who was watching that with a smirk delivered the finisher.

"It should be fine. It's not like they were indiscriminately picking a fight, so forgive them."

"Y-You may be thinking it's fine as long as it's interesting but the only thing we get from this Game is self-satisfaction, you know? Look at this [Geass Roll]."

The [Geass Roll] Kuro Usagi showed was a Gift necessary for those without a [Host Master] to become a [Host] and begin a Game.

The Game's details, rules, wagers and prizes were written on it and it was sealed with the signature of the leader of the [Host]'s community. The contents of the prize section that Kuro Usagi was pointing at went like this.

[Should the Players win, the Host shall admit to all the crimes referred to by the Players and, after abiding by the judgment of Little Garden's laws, the Community will be dissolved.] -Well, it certainly is self-satisfying. Since if we let time pass, we'll be deliberately taking on the risk that we'll lose the proof to substantiate our claims."

As a side note, Asuka's group's wager was [Toleration of the Crime]. It wasn't just related to this time; they would need to continue keeping their silence.

"But as long as time passes, then their crime will definitely be exposed. After all, the crucial children are...well,"

Kuro Usagi faltered. She had also heard about [Fores Garo]'s bad reputation but had not thought the situation would have deteriorated to such terrible conditions.

"That's right. The hostages are no longer of this world. If we push that point, the evidence will surely come up. But it's also true that that would take a little bit of time. We don't want to have that lag before we pass judgment on that scum."

The laws of Little Garden were, in the end, only applicable within the bounds of Little Garden City. Outside that was a lawless region where various races' communities lived under their respective laws and rules.

If he escaped there, he could no longer be judged under Little Garden's laws. But with the compulsory fulfillment afforded by the [Geass Roll], they would be able to chase Galdo no matter how far he ran using the powerful [Geass].

"There's more, Kuro Usagi. I can't allow scum like that to be so close to my daily life because of my morals and such. If we let him run away now, he'll definitely come gunning for us again."

"W, well...It may be troublesome if we were to let him run."

"I also don't want to let Galdo run. A villain like him must not be allowed to roam free."

Jin showed that he was also of the same opinion and Kuro Usagi nodded, having conceded.

"Haa~... You all just can't be helped. Well, fine. I also agree that he's irritating. For something of [Fores Garo]'s level, just Izayoi-san alone guarantees an easy win."

That was Kuro Usagi's honest appraisal. However, Izayoi and Asuka put on puzzled expressions and,

"What are you saying? I won't be going out, you know?"

"Of course. I won't let you participate."

The two snorted. Kuro Usagi flared up at them in a fluster.

"Th-That's no good! You're comrades from the same Community, so you have to cooperate with each other."

"It's not that, Kuro Usagi."

Izayoi had a serious face on as he stopped Kuro Usagi with his right hand.

"Got it? They were the ones who Sold the fight. And those guys Bought it. It would be boorish of me to interfere."

"Oh my, you understand quite well."

"...Ahh, jeez, do as you wish."

Having been toyed around with the entire day, Kuro Usagi was already exhausted and lacked the energy for a retort.

It's just a Game where we won't lose anything so it's fine whatever happens, she muttered with drooping shoulders.

Kuro Usagi stood up from her seat and took the water tree sapling left beside her into her arms with great care.

Kuro Usagi cleared her throat and pulled her together before beginning to speak.

"It's about time to go. Truthfully, we had a booking at a wonderful restaurant and various other things set up to welcome you all but...Due to an unforeseen incident, we'll have to cancel those for today. We'll welcome you properly at a later date."

"It's fine, you don't have to push yourselves. Our Community is already in a critical state, right?"

The surprised Kuro Usagi looked to Jin without a moment's delay. His apologetic face conveyed that their circumstances had become known. Red up to her rabbit ears, Kuro Usagi lowered her head bashfully.

"M, my apologies. I felt awkward deceiving you all but...Kuro Usagi and the rest were also deadly serious."

"It's fine already. I don't care about the level of the group. How about Kasukabe-san?"

Kuro Usagi timidly peeked at You's face. You shook her head indifferently.

"I'm not angry either. To begin with, I don't really care about what the Community is like...ah, there is one thing."

Seeming like she just remembered something, You muttered hesitantly. Jin leaned on the table and inquired.

"Please ask without restraint. If it is within our power, then it is the least we could do."

"I, it's nothing major. It's just that I...thought it would be great if I could have three meals a day, a bath and a place to sleep."

Jin's facial expression froze. To obtain water in Little Garden, one had to either buy it or draw it from the large river several kilometres away. On this plot of land that made securing water difficult, a bath was a first-class luxury.

Surmising that, You was about to hastily retract her words when Kuro Usagi joyfully presented the water tree she was holding.

"If that's all, then it's fine! Izayoi-san obtained this large of a water tree sapling! With this, we don't have to buy water and the canal will be revived "

Her face completely changed to a beaming one. Asuka also looked relieved by this.

"In my country, water was abundant so I bathed every day, but the culture really changes with the location. I was unreasonably tossed into a lake today, so I absolutely wanted to take a bath."

"I agree. I don't want to be welcomed like that a second time."

"Au...th, that was outside of my control..."

Kuro Usagi was intimidated by the summoned three's looks that seemed to be attacking her. Jin smiled wryly beside her.

"Ahaha...then shall we return to the Community?"

"Ah, Jin-bocchan, please return ahead of us. The Game is tomorrow so I'd like to get everyone's Gifts appraised by the [Thousand Eyes]. There's also the matter of this water tree."

"[Thousand Eyes]? Is that a Community's name?"

"Yes. The [Thousand Eyes] is a colony Community of those possessing a special [Eye]. It is a Community that is an economic giant well-versed in all there is to know about Little Garden. Fortunately, there is a branch store nearby."

"What is this about the appraisal of Gifts?"

"Of course, that would be about their hidden powers or origins. If you have a correct understanding of your ability, you can further draw out its power. You're all curious about your abilities' origins, right?"

The three showed a complex expression in response to Kuro Usagi who was seeking agreement. They each had their own thoughts but voiced no objections, so Kuro Usagi, Izayoi, Asuka and You headed to the [Thousand Eyes]."

On the way, Izayoi, Asuka and You gazed upon the townscape with great interest.

Pelibed Road, which led to the shop, was made of stone and the trees alongside it were scattering pink flowers as buds and new leaves were beginning to grow.

Looking at the tree-lined street lit by dusk and the city's lamps, Asuka murmured in amazement.

"Cherry blossoms...or not? Their petals are different and they shouldn't be blooming in midsummer."

"No, it's still early summer. It's not strange that there are some lively cherry blossoms left."

"...? I thought it was autumn."

Hm? And the three who were out of sync exchanged glances and tilted their heads. Kuro Usagi smiled and explained.

"Each of you was summoned from a separate world. Outside of your original time axis, history, culture and the ecosystem as well as other things will be different in places."

"Ohh? You mean parallel worlds?"

"That's close. The true term would be the Ring of Intersecting Concurrent Worlds...but if I were to start explaining now, it would take more than a day or two, so we'll leave that for another opportunity."

Speaking ambiguously, Kuro Usagi turned towards them. It seemed that they had arrived. On the shop's banner, two goddesses depicted facing each other on the blue cloth. That was probably the "Thousand Eyes" banner.

Kuro Usagi tried to stop the female shop clerk who was taking down the signboard at the end of the day,

"Wai"

"Waiting won't happen, dear customer. We don't do after hours business."

...She couldn't voice her attempt to stop her. Kuro Usagi leered at the store clerk, vexed.

They truly were an economic giant. There was no flaw in their refusal of pushy customers.

"How devoid of mercantile spirit this shop is."

"I, I concur! To close their doors on a customer five minutes before closing!"

"You may head elsewhere if you have complaints. You are hereby forbidden from associating with us. You are banned."

"Banned!? To be issuing a ban over something like this, aren't you treating your customers with too much contempt!?"

The shop clerk dealt with Kuro Usagi, who was raising a commotion, with a scornful voice and cold eyes.

"I see; flat-out ignoring a rabbit of [Little Garden's Nobility] is rude. I will ask for authorization inside, so could I have the name of your Community?"

"...Uu."

In a complete reversal, Kuro Usagi faltered. However, Izayoi gave the name without hesitation.

"We're a [No Name] Community."

"Oho. Then which [No Name]-sama would that be. Could you allow me to confirm your banner's emblem?"

He stopped speaking. The risk of Communities without a [Name] or [Banner Emblem] surely this kind of thing.

(This is bad. The [Thousand Eyes] shop rejected the [No Names]. At this rate, we'll really end up being banned.)

Because they were a powerful shop, they chose their customers. They wouldn't assume the risks that dealing with an untrustworthy customer would entail.

Everyone's gazes focused on Kuro Usagi. She made a face that showed she was frustrated from the bottom of her heart and muttered in a small voice.

"That's...umm...we don't have a bann"

Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v01

"Yaaaahoooooooo! It's been a while, Kuro Usagiiiiii!"

Kuro Usagi was hugged (perhaps it could be called a flying body attack) by the pure white-haired girl in kimono-like attire that came running wildly from the shop interior, and they flipped four times in midair, flying as far as the aqueduct on the other side of the main road.

"Kyaa-...!"

Sploosh. And the scream that was growing distant.

Izayoi rolled his eyes and the shop clerk's face winced.

"...Hey, clerk. Does this shop have a service for surprising people? Then please try a different version for me, by all means."

"There is none."

"I'll pay if there is none."

"I won't do it."

Izayoi had a serious expression and the clerk flat-out rejected it with a serious expression. Both were serious.

The white-haired girl who had performed a flying body attack on Kuro Usagi buried and rubbed her face in her chest.

"Shi-Shiroyasha-sama!? Why are you here at such a low level!?"

"Obviously because I had a premonition that Kuro Usagi would be coming by around now! Fufu, fuhohofuhoho! The sensation of touching a rabbit is truly different! Come now, does it feel good here, or here!"

Fondle, fondle, fondle, fondle.

"Shi-Shiroyasha-sama! Pl-Please let go of me!"

Tearing off the girl called Shiroyasha by force, she gripped her head and threw her towards the shop.

The girl who was spinning vertically was halted by Izayoi using his foot.

"Hnn."

"Gobaa! Wh-Who are you who would use his foot to stop a beautiful girl he's just met and flew towards him?"

"Izayoi-sama. Let's get along from now on, Loli in Japanese clothing."

Izayoi laughed with a yahaha while introducing himself. Asuka, who had been dumbfounded by the chain of events, seemed to remember something and talked to Shiroyasha.

"Are you from this store?"

[Image]

"Ohh, that's right. I am Shiroyasha-sama, one of the leaders of the [Thousand Eyes], young lady. If it's a job-related request, then I will take care of it for one touch of that comparatively well-developed chest."

"Owner. We won't profit like that. The boss will get angry."

With her ever-calm voice, the female clerk drove in a nail.

Kuro Usagi, who wrung her soaked clothes and miniskirt as she climbed out of the canal, murmured with mixed emotions.

"Uu...I didn't think even I would get wet."

"Divine retribution...perhaps."

"Just as she said."

Kuro Usagi wrung her clothes while seeming sad.

On the other hand, Shiroyasha didn't mind being soaked at all as she looked around at Izayoi and the rest, who were in front of the shop, with a mischievous smile.

"Fufun. So you're Kuro Usagi's new companions. That people from another world have come before me means...Kuro Usagi will finally come to my bed."

"No, it doesn't! That will never happen, no matter what!"

Kuro Usagi's rabbit ears stood on end in her anger. Shiroyasha, whose degree of seriousness for that last statement couldn't be ascertained, invited them into the shop with a smile.

"Well, that's fine. If you have something to ask, then I'll hear about it in the shop."

"Is that alright? They are [No Names] without a banner. The regulations"

"I apologize for this ill-natured clerk who would ask for a name whilst knowing you are [No Names]. I'll vouch for them, so if you're glared at by the boss, I'll take responsibility. So come on in."

The female clerk sulked. She was simply abiding by the rules, so it couldn't be helped that it had offended them. The five that passed under the shop curtain while glaring at the female clerk entered an unnaturally wide courtyard that was unthinkable when viewing the shop from outside.

If one looked to the front entrance, various rare masterpieces were lined up behind a show window.

"Unfortunately, the shop is closed. Forgive me for conducting this in my own room."

The five advanced across the Japanese style courtyard and stopped at the open corridor.

Behind the sliding paper doors, the room the four were invited to had things that seemed to be incense burning, and the smell which was carried on the wind titillated their noses.

Shiroyasha, who sat at the seat of honor in this room which was somewhat wide for a private room, stretched greatly and then turned to face Izayoi and the others. If one were to realize it, her kimono had dried off at some point.

"I'll introduce myself once again. I am Shiroyasha, the leader of the [Thousand Eyes] which is based at the fourth gate, number 3345. I have a little history with Kuro Usagi over there. I'd like you to think of me as a beautiful girl that has been helping out frequently ever since the collapse of her Community."

"Yes, yes, we've truly been in your care."

Kuro Usagi warded off the casual words. Beside her, You tilted her head and asked.

"What is that gate thing?"

"It is the gate on the outer wall that exists to indicate Little Garden's levels. As the number becomes lower, the strength of those living there increases."

This place, Little Garden, was split into seven levels from the upper levels to the lower ones, and a number was assigned to each gate which served to divide those.

Counting from the outer wall, there was the seventh gate, the sixth, and as one went further in, the number would decrease accompanied by an increase in strength.

Once one made it to the fourth gate, fighting gods would be defending so it was a demonic place outside the realm of humans.

The sky view map of Little Garden that Kuro Usagi drew was split into many multiple layers by the gates.

"...An extremely large onion?"

"No, wouldn't it be an extremely large baumkuchen?"

"That's true. If I had to say which, it would be a baumkuchen."

The three nodded in agreement. Kuro Usagi's shoulders sank in response to their blunt thoughts.

On the other hand, Shiroyasha was roaring with laughter as she nodded over and over.

"Fufu, that's a good comparison. If we were to use that, then the seven gates would be at the thinnest layer of the baumkuchen. While we're at it, just outside the eastern gate is a place overlooking the [Edge of the World]. Those living there don't belong to a community and are possessors of powerful Gifts - like the owner of that water tree."

Shiroyasha laughed lightly and looked towards the water tree sapling that Kuro Usagi was holding. What Shiroyasha was indicating was the snake god that was living at Tritonis Waterfall.

"So saying, just who won and in what kind of game? A competition of knowledge? A test of courage?"

"No, no. Izayoi beat that snake god-sama barehanded before coming here."

Kuro Usagi said proudly and Shiroyasha raised a voice of shock.

"What!? He didn't clear a game, but instead beat him head on!? Then that child is a prodigy carrying Divinity?"

"No, I don't think so. Since you would be able to tell with just one glance."

"Mu, that's true. But one should only be able to defeat divinity if one possesses the same Divinity or the power balance between their races has collapsed. If we're comparing the strengths between races, a human is like an acorn to a snake."

Divinity didn't mean that of a natural-born god, but indicated a Gift that transformed the body into one of the highest rank.

If a snake was granted Divinity, it would become a giant snake god.

If a human was granted Divinity, he or she would become a living god or a prodigy.

If an ogre was granted Divinity, it would become a fierce god able to shake heaven and earth.

Also, Divinity would increase the strength of other Gifts. A great deal of the Communities in Little Garden had obtaining divinity as a primary aim in order to fulfill their goals, so they were amassing power, aiming at the higher levels.

"Shiroyasha-sama, were you acquainted with that snake god?"

"Not just an acquaintance or whatever; the one who granted him Divinity was me. Though that's a story from some hundred years ago."

Puffing out her small chest, Shiroyasha laughed heartily.

But hearing that, Izayoi's eyes flashed dangerously as he posed a question.

"Ohh? Then you're stronger than that snake?"

"Fufun, of course. I'm the eastern "Floor Master". There is nobody that can compare with me out of the Communities at the eastern fourth gate and those underneath, since I'm the strongest Host."

[Strongest Host] - these words made the eyes of Izayoi, Asuka and You sparkle simultaneously.

"Yes...fufu. That is to say, if we were to clear your game, our Community would become the strongest in the east?"

"Of course, that's what it means."

"That sounds great. It saves us time."

The three looked at Shiroyasha with their fighting spirit bared. Shiroyasha seemed to realize that as she gave a high-pitched laugh.

"What shrewd children. While making a request, they challenge me to a Gift Game?"

"Eh? W, wait, you three!?"

Shiroyasha held back the flustered Kuro Usagi with her right hand.

"It's fine, Kuro Usagi. I've also been constantly thirsting for someone to play with."

"You're quick on the uptake. I like that."

"Fufu, I see. -However, there's one thing I'd like to confirm before the game."

"What is it?"

Shiroyasha drew out from her kimono's sleeve the [Thousand Eyes] banner emblem - a card with the goddesses turned towards each other, and said one thing with a fierce and gallant smile,

"Is what you desire a [Challenge] or - possibly a [Duel]?"

In an instant, an explosive change happened in the three's vision.

Their sight lost meaning and various scenes began to revolve in their minds.

What flickered in their minds was a swaying field of golden grains. A white hill peeking out from the horizon. A forest's lake shore.

The places they had no memory of repeated in flux and devoured them starting from their feet.

The place they were thrown into had a snowy field and frozen lake - a world where the sun went around horizontally as well.

"...Wha...!?"

The three gulped at the excessive abnormality.

The sensation was completely different from the time they had been summoned to Little Garden; it was already a work of god inexpressible through words.

There was a single star in the distant twilight sky. Slowly revolving horizontally around the world, just that one white sun.

It was as if a miraculous power had decided to create one star and one world.

Shiroyasha once again asked the three who were rooted to the spot in blank amazement.

"I will rename myself and ask once again. I am the [Demon Lord of the White Night] - the celestial spirit of the sun and the white night, Shiroyasha. Is what you desire to [Challenge] a trial? Or an equal-footed [Duel]?"

Demon Lord Shiroyasha. The three gulped once again at the ghastliness that was unthinkable for a girl's smile.

[Celestial Spirits] refer to the master spirits that reside on stars of at least the size of a planet. They are a species of the highest class, such as fairies, demons, devils and so on, and they are also on the [Bestowing Side] of Gifts.

Izayoi focused on Shiroyasha and smiled while taking in the pleasant sensation of cold sweat on his back.

"A sun that revolves around horizontally and...I see, white night and yasha. You're representing yourself."

"Indeed. This white night's lake shore and snowy field. The sun that forever casts twilight over this land, they are but one of the Game Boards I have."

Shiroyasha spread her hands and the sea of clouds at the distant horizon split in the blink of an eye, revealing the twilight sun.

The [White Night] celestial spirit. The white night that Izayoi had indicated was something which could be seen in the Scandinavian countries located within specific latitudes, such as Finland and Norway, where the sun would not sink.

And then the [Night Demon] part identified a divine spirit of the water and earth as well as a fierce god with the constitution of an evil god.

In Little Garden which had assembled a great multitude of fighting gods, a mix of the strongest and renown [Celestial Spirits] and [Divine Spirits].

She was completely at a level where one could even call her representative of Little Garden - a powerful [Demon Lord].

"This vast land is just a Game Board...!?"

"Indeed. And so, your reply is? If it's a [Challenge], I'll play around with you at the level of entertainment. -However, if it is a [Duel] you seek, then that's a different story. As a Demon Lord, there would be no way but to fight to the limits of my life and pride."

"..."

Asuka and You, and even the confident Izayoi, hesitated and didn't give an immediate reply.

They were not sure what Shiroyasha's Gift was. But it was obvious with one glance that there was not a hope of winning. But their pride would not allow them to back down from a fight that they had sold.

After the short-lived silence - seeming like he'd given up, Izayoi smiled and raised his hands up slowly and,

"I give. I've been had. It's a surrender, Shiroyasha."

"Fumu? Does that mean you're not choosing a duel but a challenge?"

"Yeah. Since you can prepare a Game Board such as this. You have the capabilities. -Fine then. I'll stay silent this time and let you test me, Great Demon Lord."

In response to Izayoi who smiled wryly and spat those words out, Shiroyasha laughed uncontrollably and loudly. Perhaps that was the greatest concession that the prideful Izayoi could make, but 'let you test me' was such an adorable way to be obstinate, so Shiroyasha laughed loudly while holding her stomach.

After laughing for a while, Shiroyasha suppressed her laughter and asked the other two.

"Ku, kuku...so how about you children?"

"...Yes. It's fine if you test me."

"Same as to my right."

The two answered with extremely sour expressions. Shiroyasha let out a sound of satisfaction.

Kuro Usagi, who had been watching the sequence of events in suspense, placed her hand on her chest and heaved a sigh of relief.

"J, jeez! All of you, please choose your opponents better! Newcomers who are selling a fight with a [Floor Master] and a [Floor Master] who's buying that fight, it's too terrible even as a joke! And Shiroyasha-sama, you being a Demon Lord is something from some thousand years ago!"

"What? Then I'm a Former Demon Lord?"

"Now then, I wonder if that's how it was?"

Shiroyasha smiled mischievously. Kuro Usagi and the three's shoulders fell.

At that moment, they heard a shrill cry come from the mountain range in the distance. The first one to react to that cry that could be thought to have come from a beast or wild bird was Kasukabe You.

"What was that cry just now? It's the first time I've heard it."

"Fumu...him, huh. He may be most suitable to test you three."

Shiroyasha occasionally beckoned towards the mountain range that laid on the other side of the lake shore. In so doing, a large beast with a body length of around 5 metres spread its wings and glided, arriving before the three like the wind.

Seeing the beast with the wings of an eagle and the lower body of a lion, Kasukabe You raised a voice filled with shock and delight.

"A gryphon...no way, a real one!?"

"Fufun, indeed. He is the king of birds and king of beasts. Embodying [Power], [Wisdom] and [Courage], a beast that represents the Gift Games."

Shiroyasha beckoned him. The gryphon landed in front of her and lowered its head deeply in respect.

"Now comes the main point of the trial. I will test you in [Power], [Wisdom] and [Courage] with this gryphon; I'll make it so you clear it if you can circle the lake shore while riding him."

Shiroyasha took out the card with the crest of the goddesses facing each other. Doing so, the parchment only permitted for [Host Masters] appeared from thin air. Shiroyasha allowed her white finger to move and transcribe onto the parchment.

Gift Game Name [Gryphon's Reins]

Player List Sakamaki Izayoi

Kudou Asuka

Kasukabe You

Clear Condition Circle the lake shore astride the gryphon

Clear Method Gain the gryphon's approval in [Power], [Wisdom] and [Courage]

Losing Condition Forfeiting or the Player does not fulfill the above victory condition

Pledge Respecting the above, under the pride, banner and Host Master's name, the Gift Game shall commence.

[Thousand Eyes] seal

"I'll do it."

Before the end of the reading or any utterances, You had risen her hand such that even her fingertips were straight up. She was gazing at the gryphon with envious eyes. It was an unusually heated look for her who was generally docile.

"M, miss...will you be fine? I'm far scarier and bigger than an alphamale lion."

"I'm fine, there's no problem."

"Fumu. It seems you're quite confident, but this is fairly difficult, you know? If you fail, it won't end with just a grave injury."

"I'm fine, there's no problem.

You's eyes faced the gryphon directly. Those eyes were shining like those of a child who had just found a treasure they'd been continuously searching for. Izayoi and Asuka, who were standing beside her, seemed to be surprised as they smiled wryly.

"OK, I'll let you take it. Don't fail."

"Be careful, Kasukabe-san."

"Yeah. I'll do my best."

She nodded and ran up to the gryphon. But the gryphon spread its large wings and moved from that spot.

It was likely so Shiroyasha wouldn't get caught in the battle when it started.

Kasukabe You chased after the gryphon that was spreading its wings and letting its eyes shine as if to intimidate her.

She stopped several metres away from the gryphon and observed it fixedly.

(...Amazing. It really has the upper body of an eagle and the lower body of a lion.)

Eagle and lion. The king of the birds of prey and the king of carnivores. She had communicated with the hearts of many animals until now, but that was only limited to those living on Earth.

It was far removed from the ecosystem in which the unicorn that they had met at the [Edge of the World] and large snake lived in, so this was her first time confronting what were known as imaginary beasts.

"U, umm. Nice to meet you, I am Kasukabe You."

"!?"

Twitch! and the gryphon jumped. The wariness in its eyes thinned and a faint amount of bewilderment rose in them. This proved that her Gift was effective on imaginary beasts.

"Ohh...that girl's communicating with the gryphon, huh."

Shiroyasha spread her folding fan in admiration. There were two methods to ride on the back of the gryphon which was the king of two species.

One was to best them in power or wisdom. This was the method where one rode on their back until they yielded.

The second method was to make it acknowledge one's spirit. This was the method where one straddled them to be recognized by them, the prideful kings with high pride.

Whichever method Kasukabe chose, being able to converse might allow her to further the negotiations in her favor. Kasukabe You took a deep breath and made her statement in one go.

"Won't you allow me to ride on your back...and have a battle with your pride on the line with me?"

"...What...!?"

Fighting spirit swelled within the gryphon's voice and eyes. To they who possessed noble mindsets, having their "pride on the line" indicated a challenge whose result was of the utmost importance. Kasukabe You continued the negotiations without waiting for a reply.

"You came flying from that mountain range. We'll start from the ground and detour clockwise around there, setting the final destination to be here. You'll run through the sky with your strong wings and legs, and if you throw me off before the lake shore, it's your win. If I'm still riding, then it's my win...how about it?"

You tilted her head. Certainly, both power and courage could be tested under those conditions.

But the gryphon cooed largely in suspicion and pompously asked a question in return.

"Miss. You have proposed to [wager my pride]. As you have said, my honor would be tainted. -But, miss. What will you bet in exchange for my pride?"

"I'll bet my life."

It was an immediate response. Voices of surprise came from Kuro Usagi and Asuka at the extremely wild reply.

[Image]

"Y, you can't!"

"Ka, Kasukabe-san!? Are you serious!?"

"You will bet your pride. I will bet my life. If I fall off and survive, I will become your dinner...is that good enough?"

"...Fumu..."

Kuro Usagi and Asuka grew increasingly panicked at You's suggestion. Shiroyasha and Izayoi held that back with stern voices.

"Both of you, back down. This is a trial she proposed herself."

"Yeah. Stop the unsightly stuff."

"It's not that kind of problem! Letting a comrade participate in this kind of disadvantageous Game-"

"I'll be fine."

Kasukabe nodded at Asuka and Kuro Usagi as she looked over. There was not a shred of fighting spirit in those eyes. Rather, it was an expression that didn't seem to have a chance of victory.

After the gryphon pondered for a little while, it lowered its head and prompting her to ride upon its back.

"You may ride, brave young one. Test whether you can withstand the dash of a gryphon with that body of yours."

You nodded, grabbing ahold of the reins and climbing onto its back. There was no saddle so she was a little unsettled, but You gripped the reins tightly and flattened herself upon the gryphon.

You muttered as if satisfied as she stroked the gryphon's strong and smooth body.

"I'll say one thing before we start...it was one of my dreams to ride upon your back."

"-I see."

Just what was she running her mouth off about before a decisive battle. The gryphon smiled wryly and flapped its wings three times out of embarrassment. As soon as it leaned its body forward, it kicked off the ground and flew into the twilight sky.

(Wah...!)

Several metres above the ground. The gryphon's eagle wings remained spread out.

The surprising thing was that the gryphon was not propelling itself forward with its wings.

Kasukabe You, who realized that immediately, let out an unsuppressed voice of wonder even as she suffered intense pressure bearing down on her.

"Amazing...! You're running through the sky!"

Its sharp eagle talons seemed to take hold of the wind.

What was supporting its large body was not its wings. It was using a Gift that manipulated whirlwinds to dash through the sky.

Yes. One might be led by the size to think that their wings could support their body weight which could reach several tons, but wings that would be many times their size and propulsion would be necessary.

These wings were proof that their ecosystem was removed from normal evolution.

Ignoring kinetic laws and running through the air like that was truly deserving of the name of an [Imaginary Beast].

"Miss. We will be arriving at the mountain range shortly but...are you sure? If we head towards the mountains at this speed"

"Yeah. The freezing air has become even colder; it seems to be around minus ten degrees."

After passing the forest and before reaching the mountain range, the gryphon lessened its speed.

The world of the white night was usually cold. That was without even riding on a gryphon's back as it dashed like a gale. The shockwaves and temperature were not something a human could withstand.

This was the ultimatum spawned from the gryphon's conscience. These were words spoken while thinking of You's straight-forward attitude. But Kasukabe You smiled faintly and returned a provocation in exchange.

"I'm fine. Rather than that, is this okay? You should get serious. Or I'll actually win?"

"...Very well. Don't regret this, miss!"

The atmosphere shook in the next moment. Now it was utilizing its wings to manipulate whirlwinds.

The mountain summit that should have been far in the distance was closing in fast.

If she were to look down, she would be able to see the glacier breaking from the shockwaves. Amidst the shockwaves that seemed like they would crush a human instantly, Kasukabe You was gritting her teeth and enduring.

Hearing the faint deep breathing on its back, an emotion that was a mix of wonder and bewilderment welled up inside the gryphon.

Such pressure. Such cold. The endurance that she was displaying to withstand this was not something a girl had.

(I see...so you have a suitable miracle within you...!)

The gryphon revealed a wry smile. He hadn't known.

That Kasukabe You also possessed a top class Gift of humanity just like Izayoi.

When the gryphon went into a nose dive from the summit, its speed just about doubled. The instant it realized that there was no need to hold back, the gryphon mixed in rotating, trying to shake Kasukabe You off. It was useless to cling to the saddle-less eagle back. Only the reins could be held onto, so her lower body swam in midair as if it had been abandoned.

"...!"

As expected, she couldn't crack jokes anymore. You gripped the reins with all her strength and the gryphon rotated with all its strength in order to throw her off. It nosedived until just before the ground, then swung itself to become parellel to the ground.

That was the final turning point. The cold winds from the mountains had stopped and the final part was purely distance.

The gryphon had dashed to the middle of the lake with vigor just like that. The moment Kasukabe You's victory was decided - Kasukabe You's hands released the reins.

"What!?"

"Kasukabe-san!?"

There was no time to sigh in relief or offer praise. Kasukabe You's petite body danced like it had been blown away by a squall and shot forward from the inertia. Kuro Usagi's hand which was moving to help was grabbed by Izayoi.

"L, let go-"

"Wait! It's not over yet!"

Izayoi stopped the impatient Kuro Usagi. But within Kasukabe You's mind, all of the surrounding presences had completely disappeared. There was but a single thing left in her mind: the feeling of dashing through the sky from just now.

(With the limbs...take hold of the wind and step on the air-!)

Kasukabe You's body flipped over with a fwoosh. Sluggish movements that seemed to erase her inertia had already decreased her falling speed, and without touching the lake shore, she flew.

"...Wha"

Everyone there was rendered speechless. It was to be expected.

Kasukabe You, who hadn't shown that kind of expression until now, floated above the lake shore, wrapped in the wind.

The one who approached Kasukabe You, who was flying there with inexperienced movements like those of swimming, was Izayoi who had a smile on like he was surprised.

"As I thought. Your Gift is the type that allows you to obtain the specialties of other living creatures."

You's response to the frivolous smile was sullen.

"...That's wrong. This is the proof that we've become friends. But since when did you know?"

"It was just a guess. When we met Kuro Usagi, you said [I'd know if they're upwind]. That's not something a human can do. That's why your Gift isn't talking with animals, but grants the Gifts of other species...is what I inferred, but it looks like that's not all. Isn't there nothing on Earth that can withstand that speed?"

She turned away to dodge Izayoi's deeply interested gaze. The one who rushed up beside them in an instant was the calico cat. The calico cat that rode upon her shoulder asked You worriedly with a shaky voice.

"My lady! Are you hurt!?"

"No, I'm fine. It's only that my fingers are numb and my clothes are wrinkled."

She gently petted the calico cat that came over. Opposite that, Shiroyasha was clapping and the gryphon was looking over with admiration.

"Splendid. I would like you to use the Gift you received as proof of your victory over me."

"Yeah. I'll treasure it."

"Oh my, you've done well. This Game is your win...by the way, I'd like to ask about your Gift. Is it inherited?"

"That's not it. It's thanks to the wood carving I received from my father that I became able to communicate."

"Wood carving?"

The calico cat explained for Shiroyasha who tilted her head.

"My lady's father was from a carving family. My lady is able to speak with us through her father's craft."

"Hohou...a carver father. Could I take a look at that wooden carving?"

You nodded and took out the round wooden carving that had been made into a pendant.

Shiroyasha looked upon the large, flat wooden carving that she had been handed and suddenly frowned. Asuka and Izayoi also peeked at the wooden carving from beside her.

"It's a complex design. Is there a meaning behind it?"

"There's a meaning, but I don't know it. I was told it a long time ago, but I've forgotten."

"...This is"

Not just Shiroyasha, but Izayoi and Kuro Usagi also had docile expressions as they participated in the appraisal. They flipped it over many times and traced the geometric outline that was on the front. Kuro Usagi tilted her head and asked You.

"The material is a sacred camphor tree...? It doesn't seem to have leftover Divinity but...this geometric outline that converges towards the center...and this blank space at the center...did your father have a biologist acquaintance?"

"Yeah. My mother was one."

"A biologist would mean that this really is showing a genealogical tree, Shiroyasha?"

"Most likely...then this figure is like this...and the convergence of this circle is...no, this is...this is, amazing! It's truly amazing, young girl! If this is really man-made, then your father is a super genius of the age of gods! To think a genealogical tree could be completed by human hands, and that it would even grant a Gift! This is an masterpiece that one could call an authentic [Index of Life] without it being exaggerated!"

Shiroyasha voice was excited. You tilted her head in curiosity.

"When you say a genealogical tree, you mean the thing that shows the origin of a living creature and its evolution? But I think that the genealogical tree that my mom made looked more tree-like."

"Umu, that's the form the thing your father wanted to portray took. This wooden carving is specifically a circle to represent the circle of transmigration. Rebirth and death, the genealogy of human life which repeats the circle of transmigration is the center of the circle of continued evolution, which is to say that it seems to continuously aim for the center of the world. The blank center may represent the center of the world which is in continuous flux, or it is because life is not yet complete, or possibly because this work is not yet complete. -Ununu, amazing. It's amazing. It's been a long time since my power of imagination was stimulated! It's truly artistic! So much so that I would buy it if you would allow me to!"

"You can't."

You rejected it immediately and took back the wooden carving. Shiroyasha was as down as a child whose favorite toy had been confiscated.

"So, what power does its Gift hold?"

"I don't know. So far, I know it lets me communicate with other species and allows me to receive the unique Gifts of those I have befriended. Anything else beyond that and there's no way but to ask one of the store's appraisers. On top of that, it's impossible if they're not from the higher floors."

"Eh? Shiroyasha-sama can't appraise it? We wanted to request an appraisal today."

"O, of all things, a Gift appraisal. It's not my specialty, and you could even say it's unrelated to me."

Shiroyasha seemed to have had the intention of performing the request that had been put up as the Game's prize for free. She brushed up her white hair in a troubled manner and looked at the three while hiding her hands within her kimono's sleeves.

"Let's see...fumufumu...umu, I know you three are well-educated. But that says nothing for this. How much do each of you know about your Gifts?"

"It's a corporate secret."

"Same as to the right."

"Same as them."

"Uooooi? I understand that, even provisionally, telling somebody that had been your opponent is scary, but the conversation can't continue like this."

"There's no need for anything like an appraisal. I don't have a hobby of attaching values to people."

The other two nodded in agreement to Izayoi's blunt rejection.

Shiroyasha, who was scratching her face in worry, suddenly had an ingenious idea and smirked.

"Fumu. At any rate, as a [Host] and celestial spirit, I must bestow you with a [Gift]. It's a bit excessive, but it works just fine as a celebration before your Community's revival."

Shiroyasha clapped her hands. In so doing, three shining cards appeared in front of the three.

Their respective names were written upon them as well as the name of the Gift that dwelled within them.

On the cobalt blue card: Sakamaki Izayoi - Gift Name [Code Unknown]

On the wine red card: Kudou Asuka - Gift Name [Authority]

On the pearl emerald card: Kasukabe You - Gift Name [Genome Tree] [No Former]

They received the cards with their respective names and Gifts.

Kuro Usagi peeked at the three's cards with a shocked and excited face.

"Gift Cards!"

"A Bon gift?"

"A year-end gift?"

"A New Year's gift?"

"Y, you're wrong! Rather, why are the three of you so in sync like that!? A Gift Card is a super high-value Card that can store the manifestation of a Gift! It can even store You-san's [Genome Tree] for use whenever she pleases!"

"So you mean it's okay to call it a wonderful item?"

"So why are you just ignoring it so half-heartedly! Ahh, jeez, that's right, it's a super wonderful item!"

While being scolded by Kuro Usagi, the three of them gazed curiously at their respective Cards.

"Normally it would have the emblem of your Community as well, but you're all [No Names]. It's become a slightly messy image, but if you have complaints, please direct them to Kuro Usagi."

"Fuun...maybe it could also store that water tree?"

He casually turned the card towards the water tree. With that, the water tree became light particles and disappeared into the Card.

Looking at it, Izayoi's card had a picture of a tree overflowing with water added to it, and in the gift field beneath [Code Unknown], [Water Tree] was now listed.

"Ohh? This is interesting. Maybe I can release water like this?"

"You can. Want to try?"

"Y, you can't! I'm against wasting water! Please use that water for the Community's sake!"

He clicked his tongue in disappointment. Kuro Usagi's expression showed that she didn't feel like she could relax yet as she continued to watch Izayoi fervently. Shiroyasha laughed loudly as she observed that.

"That Gift Card's formal name is [Piece of Laplace], that is to say a fragment of omniscience. The Gift Name written there is the name of the [Gift] entwined with your souls. Even without an appraisal, you can understand most of your Gift's identity by looking at that."

"Ohh? Then I guess I'm a rare case?"

Mm? and Shiroyasha peeked at Izayoi's Gift Card. The words [Code Unknown] were certainly inscribed there. In contrast to Izayoi who was laughing yahaha, Shiroyasha's expression had changed dramatically.

"...No, that's impossible."

Shiroyasha's face color changed immediately and she grabbed the Gift Card. There was something uncommon about the mood. Shiroyasha, who was staring at the Gift Card, muttered because of the incomprehensibility.

"[Code Unknown]...? That's impossible, there shouldn't be any errors in the omniscient [Piece of Laplace]."

"At any rate, that means it couldn't be appraised. I like it better this way."

He took the Gift Card back from Shiroyasha. But Shiroyasha stared at Izayoi with a puzzled expression like she just couldn't understand it. There shouldn't be something that would elicit a [Code Unknown] Gift Name.

(Come to think of it, this child...they said he beat the snake god.)

Outside of natural-born gods and celestial spirits, possessors of Divinity were of the highest class. That the snake god, whose strength could summon a storm, would be defeated by a human; it was a pinhole impossibility.

(It's not a problem of holding enormous strength...but what does it mean if a Gift like the [Piece of Laplace] didn't work correctly...)

The Gift wouldn't function correctly. A single possibility arose within Shiroyasha's mind regarding that.

(The Gift was Cancelled...? No, there's no way.)

She smiled wryly at the possibility that had floated up and discarded it.

Something like a Gift which could Cancel wasn't unusual in comparison with Little Garden which had gathered together fighting gods. But that was only when talking about one that was specialized to a single ability.

A person with a powerful miracle dwelling within their body like Sakamaki Izayoi having a divine art which could negate miracles was a huge contradiction. Faced with the degree of that contradiction, she had gone with the conclusion that there was a problem with the [Piece of Laplace].

The six of them moved to the front of the shop whose sign had been taken down for the day and bowed.

"Thank you for today. I'd be happy if you came to play again."

"Ara, that won't do, Kasukabe-san. The next time will be a equal-footed challenge."

"Yeah. Sucking back the spit one's spat out is unsightly, after all. Next time we'll have the challenge at the grand stage of our full might."

"Fufu, very well. I'll look forward to it...by the way,"

Shiroyasha looked at them with a serious face.

"It's late, but there's one thing I'd like to ask. Do you fully understand the condition of your Community?"

"Ahh, about the name and banner? We've heard of it."

"Then you've also heard about how you must challenge a [Demon Lord] to regain them?"

"We're listening."

"...Then you all entered Kuro Usagi's Community while knowing that?"

Kuro Usagi was startled and averted her face. And thought at the same time. If she were be dishonest and not speak of the Community's present condition, she might have lost her irreplaceable friends.

"That's right. Defeating a Demon Lord sounds cool."

"It's not something that is decided by being [Cool]...seriously, this must be youth. This might be called reckless or brave. Well, you'll understand what a Demon Lord is like when you return to your Community. If you still wish to fight a Demon Lord after that, I won't stop you but...you two girls. You will certainly die."

She declared it like a prediction. The two looked for the words to retort for a moment, but the advice of Shiroyasha, who carried the title of [Host Master] similar to Demon Lords, had an air of intimidation about them which prevented words.

"In front of a Demon Lord, your strength will be tested in a Gift Game. Speaking generally about the lower floors, you two won't survive through a Demon Lord's Game. Seeing a bug engulfed by the storm and toyed with unceremoniously is always a sad sight."

"...Thank you for the warning. We'll take it to heart. Next time, we'll come to challenge you to a serious Game, so be prepared."

"Fufu, as you wish. My base is at gate 3345. Come whenever to play...but I'll have you wager Kuro Usagi."

"No!"

Kuro Usagi retorted immediately. Shiroyasha pursed her lips, pouting.

"Don't be so cold. If you join my Community, I'll guarantee you can live your entire life having fun, you know? I'll also prepare a private room with three meals a day and a collar."

"Three meals a day with a collar, isn't that a pet's treatment!"

Kuro Usagi was angry. Shiroyasha was laughing. The five were seen off by the unsociable shop clerk and departed from the [Thousand Eyes]' gate 2105380 branch store.

[edit]Part 3

After finishing Shiroyasha's Game, they walked for thirty minutes past the water fountain plaza and arrived before the gate to the [No Name]'s residential area. Something that looked like the vestiges of a hoisted banner could be seen.

"This is our Community. However, we still have to walk further from the entrance to reach the base, so please pardon that. There are still traces of the battle around here..."

"Traces of the battle? The one with that Demon Lord who's naming is so wonderful?"

"Y, yes."

"Just fine. Maybe I'll take a look at the leftover scars of Little Garden's worst disaster."

It seemed that Asuka was upset because of the incident not too long ago. For the girl who was very prideful, she couldn't swallow the reality of having herself looked down upon and compared to a bug.

Kuro Usagi opened the gate hesitantly. In so doing, a dry wind blew towards them.

The three shielded their faces from the sand clouds. One side of the ruins of a building came into sight.

"This is...!?"

Asuka and You gasped upon seeing the scars engraved into the townscape and Izayoi narrowed his eyes.

Izayoi approached the wooden town and took a piece of the surrounding wreckage into his hand.

Gripping it a little, the wood gave out a dry sound and crumbled.

"...Oi, Kuro Usagi. The Gift Game with the Demon Lord - how many hundreds of years ago was it?"

"It was a mere three years ago."

"Hah, that's interesting. No, it's seriously interesting. This townscape was weathered down in three years?"

Yes, their [No Name] Community was - it was almost as if it had deteriorated and crumbled away over the course of hundreds of years.

The white avenue that should have been maintained was buried in sand and the wooden houses were decaying and falling apart. The iron bars and wires that were used at key points had been eaten away by rust and warped, and the roadside trees were neglected and withered to a pale white like stone monuments. The three gasped as they walked through the town whose condition made it unthinkable that people used to live here and it used to be bustling.

"I'm going to state it. No matter what destruction method was used, this kind of destruction is impossible. Other than naturally over a large period of time, the way this wood has deteriorated is unthinkable."

As Izayoi concluded the impossibility, he felt pleasant cold sweat.

Asuka and You also looked at the dilapidated house and expressed complex impressions.

"A tea set is still out on the veranda's table. It's like the people living here just disappeared instantly."

"...There's absolutely no presence of living creatures. To think that even beasts wouldn't come to a human residence that's not being maintained."

Their thoughts were voiced far heavier than Izayoi's.

Kuro Usagi averted her eyes from the dilapidated house and continued down the deteriorated avenue.

"...The Demon Lord's Game was that much of an otherworldly battle. Their not taking away this land was a display of their power as a Demon Lord and a warning. They playfully challenge humans that have strength and crush them such that they cannot oppose them a second time. The few comrades left had their hearts broken...and left the Community and Little Garden."

This was the reason one prepared a large Game Board like Shiroyasha's when doing a large-scale Gift Game.

If a powerful Community and a Demon Lord fought, ugly scars would be left behind. The Demon Lords enjoyed that. Kuro Usagi continued through the weathered down with eyes that showed she was sealing her emotions. Asuka and You also continued along with complex expressions.

But only Izayoi's eyes were fiery, and he smiled fearlessly while muttering.

"Demon Lord - huh. That's good, good, really good, yeah. This seems more interesting than I imagined...!"


End file.
